<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Friend, Last Lover by LuxLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738183">First Friend, Last Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise'>LuxLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Little bit of smut, snarky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione return to Hogwarts for her 8th year, shes reunited with the first friend she ever made. Is she seeing something in him she had been blind to before?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts">NuclearNik</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta NuclearNik, shes the best beta ever and I'm so lucky she agreed to beta this story! Another equally huge thank you to ThorneAndRose for the title when I was flailing about for one! This will be my first multi chapter story, more than likely 4!<br/>This was also written for Fairest of The Rare's love fest! #LF2020 #TeamAphrodite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week. That's how long Hermione had been back at Hogwarts for her Eighth Year. One week and she was already ahead on her assignments. She no longer felt the need to be the first person with her hand raised in class, no longer needed to overextend herself by taking every class Hogwarts had to offer. </p>
<p>Hermione wasn't sure when she had stopped feeling like herself. Perhaps it was when she erased herself from her parents' memories. Or maybe it was during the hunt, wearing the Horcruxes telling her she was worthless, that her parents were better off without her, and that Harry and Ron didn't need her and never had. It could have been seeing her friends die; Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Colin—they were all gone. </p>
<p>The decision to return to Hogwarts had been an easy one. She needed to finish. She needed to leave Hogwarts with a happy memory. She couldn't have her last memories of the place she had finally found friends and happiness be of death and destruction. </p>
<p>She had always assumed she would join the Ministry after Hogwarts and make sweeping changes to the way magical creatures were treated in the wizarding world. That was still something she was passionate about, but it was no longer what called to her. After the last year, she decided that becoming a healer and after everything that happened over the last year, it was what she wanted—needed—to do. </p>
<p>Harry and Ron joined the Auror academy as soon as Kingsley offered them a spot. Hermione was adamant that she was done fighting. While she was happy for her best friends, she was lonely. She hadn't been alone at Hogwarts since her first year, before the troll brought the three of them together. </p>
<p>The boys had seen her and Ginny off on the Hogwarts Express; it was bittersweet. Harry and Ginny decided against picking their relationship back up. Too much had happened in the year they were apart and they were different people now. </p>
<p>As for her and Ron, well, things had never started. The kiss in the middle of the battle had led to nothing and they both seemed relieved for it. Things were back to normal for all of them. Harry had written her the day before to tell her all about their training and that Ron had taken up with Susan Bones who also joined the Auror ranks to honour her late Aunt Amelia. Harry said he wasn't looking for a relationship, but the entire paragraph he had dedicated to how Draco Malfoy had joined the Aurors and how he seemed to be a changed man said otherwise. </p>
<p>Hermione was lonely. Yes, she had Ginny, but they weren't close. Ginny had her Quidditch team and Head Girl duties; she didn't have a lot of time for socializing, at least not with Hermione.</p>
<p>Sighing, Hermione looked out of the window in her cosy nook of the library. This was what she wanted—an easy year, simple. No Dark Lords, no giants, no tournaments. She couldn't help but feel like something was missing. What that something was, though, , she had no idea.</p>
<p>The sound of a throat clearing next to her reached her ears. "Mind if I join you?"</p>
<p>Hermione looked up into the smiling face of Neville Longbottom. She hadn't seen him since the funeral for Lupin and Tonks; they had spoken briefly before he left with his grandmother. </p>
<p>"Oh, of course not! How are you settling back into school, Neville?"</p>
<p>"It's been an easy week so far. I'm really enjoying the NEWT level Herbology course I'm taking! Professor Sprout offered to help me obtain my mastery when I finish my NEWTs. How have your classes been? I haven't seen you much this week."</p>
<p>Neville was always so easy to talk to. He always focused on her and never seemed annoyed when she rambled. </p>
<p>"I'm enjoying my classes. Madam Pomfrey has agreed to let me shadow her in the infirmary for the year. I'm hoping to be accepted into healer training after this year."</p>
<p>Neville smiled at her. "You'll be a great healer. Have you decided what field of healing you want to go into? My gran and I are pretty friendly with a few healers up there so if you need an introduction, I would be happy to help."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at him a little shyly "I'm actually wanting to go into spell damage, specifically those who have been affected by the Cruciatus Curse."</p>
<p>Hermione looked away from him, knowing it would be a sensitive topic for Neville.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat before saying, "I think that's wonderful. If anyone can make a difference there, it will be you. I just know it."</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed Neville’s hand. "I'm sure you have plenty of people to talk to, but I'm always here for you if you ever need me for anything at all."</p>
<p>Neville’s eyes darkened a bit at that as he squeezed her hand. "I'll keep that in mind. How about we head back to the common room? I nicked some snacks from the kitchen earlier."</p>
<p>"Sounds good. I have some chocolate I got in Australia you should try. They're amazing!' </p>
<p>As Hermione packed up her bag, she noticed Neville never took his eyes off her. She wasn't sure what to do with that information. He had grown into a very good looking man with a quiet sort of confidence from his actions in the war. Hermione had heard more than one girl in the library talking about how handsome he had gotten. </p>
<p>"Ready to go?" Neville asked as he shouldered Hermione's bag, batting her hand away from it.</p>
<p>"Yes, let's go. I'm exhausted."</p>
<p>As the two headed up towards the Eighth Year dorm, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how Neville had looked at her. He never seemed bored when she was talking; he never had the entire time she had known him. Neville had always been there, why hadn't she seen it before?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge thanks to my beta, NuclearNik! Any mistakes are my own! </p><p>This has been such a fun story to write and it sort of ran away with me while outlining and is turning out to be a bit longer than I planned, around 13-14 chapters total!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As September faded into October, Hermione found herself spending less time in the library and more in the Eighth Year common room with Neville. They had gotten closer, talking about their classes, friends, and plans for the future. Neville was always sweet and attentive when she spoke. On Hermione's birthday, she woke up to a small vase of wildflowers on her desk. At breakfast the same day, a beautiful eagle owl brought her a rare book on healing from 1890 with a note wishing her "happy birthday" from Neville who turned bright red when she threw her arms around him. </p><p>All in all, things were going really well for Hermione. The second week of October at breakfast, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table perusing the Daily Prophet when Neville sat next to her.</p><p>"Hermione, I was, uh, wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. On a date. With me. Just us, together. On a date."</p><p>Neville was looking anywhere but her, his face and ears a flaming red. </p><p>Putting her hand on his arm Hermine smiled. "I would love to, Neville." </p><p>"Oh that's okay, I understand... Wait, did you say yes?!"</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Of course, I said yes! To be completely honest, I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you. I know you have your pick of witches this year..."</p><p>Neville gently grabbed Hermione's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "There's never been another witch I've looked at since I met you. Never."</p><p>The entire world seemed to revolve around the two of them at that moment. Neville was still holding her chin, looking at her like she was the only woman alive. Hermione wanted to lean in and snog him senseless.</p><p>Right as she worked up the nerve to do so, an owl soared right in front of Hermione, breaking the trance on them both.</p><p>Clearing her throat, Hermione turned and untied the letter attached to the owl, feeding it a small piece of sausage before it took off. </p><p>"It's a letter from Harry; he says he and Ron will be coming to Hogsmeade this weekend. Percy finally convinced George to open a branch of Wheezes there."</p><p>Neville’s face fell a little as he said, "Oh well, we can always reschedule, it's no problem. I'm sure you're anxious to see them both. I've got to get to class, but I'll see you later, Hermione."</p><p>Before she could say anything, Neville had all but run from the Great Hall. </p><p>Hermione tried to talk to Neville after Charms and Herbology, but he never showed up in the Great Hall for lunch or dinner. Hermione decided to track him down when knocking on the door to his dorm led to nothing. After checking the library, the kitchens, and the Gryffindor common room, Hermione could have slapped herself. </p><p>Heading out to the grounds, Hermione felt silly for not realising she knew exactly where Neville was. The greenhouses had always been his favourite place. He confessed to her that they were the only place he felt truly comfortable. Leaning on the door frame of Greenhouse 4, Hermione watched as he spoke quietly to a plant he was repotting. Not wanting to startle him, she waited until he had set the pot down before walking in and putting her hand on his back.</p><p>His shoulders stiffened a bit before he turned to face her. "Did you need something, Hermione? I need to finish repotting all these before Professor Sprout’s classes tomorrow."</p><p>"Why have you been avoiding me today? I've looked all over for you."</p><p>Neville turned back to the plants. "I'm not avoiding you, I've just been busy today."</p><p>Hermione wanted to stomp her foot in irritation. "Neville Frank Longbottom! Yes, you have. As soon as I read that letter from Harry, you took off and have avoided me all day."</p><p>"No, I've just been a bit busy today. It's nothing personal Hermione." Neville continued putting the plants in their new pots, avoiding her gaze every time she tried to look him in the eye.</p><p>Hermione huffed and started to leave the greenhouse but stopped just a few feet from the door. Determined, Hermione turned back towards Neville, noticing his gaze on her as she left to leave. With fire in her eyes, Hermione strode toward him, grabbed his tie, and pulled his lips down to meet hers.</p><p>Neville wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet, and deepened the kiss. Hermione ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, smiling as the groan he let out. </p><p>Hermione's arms snaked around his neck, and she was gripping his hair like a lifeline. No kiss had ever felt so good. She always rolled her eyes when people said they saw fireworks when kissing, but she understood now. She would never be the same and planned on kissing Neville as often as the opportunity presented itself.</p><p>Pulling his head back slightly to rest his forehead against hers, Neville smiled. "If I had known that was what you wanted all day, I definitely wouldn't have avoided you."</p><p>Hermione gently smacked him on the chest. "I knew it! Want to tell me why?" </p><p>Neville sighed and pulled away, Hermione instantly realising how empty she felt with him gone "When you got the letter from Harry, I just knew it was a matter of time before you told me you wanted to spend the day with them instead of on our date. I decided to give myself some space from you instead of making myself look like an idiot."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, if you had stuck around this morning or even let me speak to you the thousands of times I tried to talk to you today, you would know that I already owled Harry to let him know that I already had plans for Saturday—a date with you to be exact—and that I would just have to see them some other time."</p><p>Neville looked stunned for a moment then blushed slightly before running his hands down his face. "Well, I've gone and cocked this up already haven’t I? Haven’t even had our first date yet. I figured it would be a few weeks of dating before I did something stupid."</p><p>"So you plan on dating me then?" Hermione smiled and leaned back towards Neville to see that his eyes had gone wide. " I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to act like a git if you want to continue with this."</p><p>"I'll do my absolute best to try not be a git and if I am, you have my full permission to punish me as you see fit." He had his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her face closer to his. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about kissing you, snogging you senseless in the library. You taste better than I could have ever imagined."</p><p>"Whatever makes you think I would snog in the library? That's ridic—" </p><p>Cutting her off with a kiss, Hermione realised she would be content to spend the rest of her life kissing Neville.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Your reviews make me squeal like a kid on a roller coaster!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big date is finally here!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was such a fun chapter to write! I love fluffiness! <br/>Shout out to my beta NuclearNik! She is the most patient woman alive!  </p><p>Also! I've re-uploaded chapter 2! I jumped the gun and it hadn't been fully edited so it's much better now!!</p><p>Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, you all make my heart so happy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is ridiculous. I'm wearing my uniform."</p><p>Ginny snorted from where she was laying across Hermione's bed. "You can't wear your uniform, this is your first date with Neville!"</p><p>"I know that, Ginny! I have no idea what to wear. Can you help me, please? And keep the sarcastic comments to yourself if you don't mind."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and went to inspect Hermione's closet. "Here, how about some jeans and this lovely cream jumper? This isn't that hard, Hermione."</p><p>"You know I'm not comfortable with girly things. I appreciate your help truly; I know you have better things to do." Hermione dressed in the outfit and began braiding her hair. "I know we’re not very close, but thank you."</p><p>Ginny sighed. "You're one of my best friends. You're like family, 'Mione. I know I've been busy, but I'm always here if you need to talk."</p><p>Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. "Thank you, Gin. You're the closest thing to a sister I have."</p><p>After dressing, Hermione headed to the entrance hall to meet Neville.</p><p>He was leaning up against the wall, dressed in jeans and a red jumper and looking incredibly handsome.</p><p>"You look beautiful Hermione. I was thinking we could go to a couple of stores, then I have something special planned for lunch if that sounds all right?"</p><p>Hermione smiled. "That sounds lovely, I'm excited."</p><p>Grinning, Neville grabbed her hand with no hesitation and pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>"Let's head out then, it's a beautiful day, probably won't have more of those."</p><p>The walk to Hogsmeade was so nice. They talked and laughed, waving to the friends they passed. After taking a quick look around Honeyduke’s where Neville bought Hermione some sugar quills, they were passing by Zonko’s when a voice called out Nevilles name.</p><p>"Hey mate! How’ve ya been?" Ron was shaking Neville’s hand when he looked over and noticed Hermione.<br/>"’Mione? Sorry! I didn't even notice you. What are you two up to?" </p><p>Neville cleared his throat. "We’re on a date Ron, our first."</p><p>Ron's eyes almost bugged out of his head "You… and Hermione… are on a date? Together? With each other?"</p><p>"Yes, Ronald. I assumed Harry told you when I said I couldn't meet up with you both this weekend. Is there a problem?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him as he threw his hands up and backed away.</p><p>"Absolutely not. Right smart match you two make. Well, I won't keep you from your date. With each other. Maybe we can meet up on your next Hogsmeade weekend. Me, Susan, you two, Harry, and… Malfoy, I guess."</p><p>Hermione laughed. "How are you handling that situation?"</p><p>Ron grimaced as he responded. "It's none of my business, or so I've been told." Ron said with a  roll of his eyes. "It’s just… It’s Harry... and Malfoy. The ferret, 'Mione!" </p><p>Neville was grinning.  "People change, Ron, you know that. I'm not the only one who wasn't really all that surprised, trust me."</p><p>Ron groaned and said, "I'll get used to it, eventually. I better get back to George and Percy. Have fun on your date!"</p><p>As Ron walked back to Zonko’s, Neville turned to Hermione, saying, "Well, that went much better than I thought it would."</p><p>"I think he's done some growing up; he's really trying at least. Well, where to, Mr. Longbottom?"</p><p>Neville grabbed her hand, pulling her down a side street she hadn't been down before. "I have a special spot I'm taking you to. It's not too far."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "Oh, is this where you take all your dates, Nev?"</p><p>Neville stopped and looked at her seriously. "I've never shown anyone this spot. I've been coming here since Third Year, and its... Well, I'll explain when we get there."</p><p>Intrigued, Hermione followed Neville until they came to a small garden filled with flowers and a weeping willow.</p><p>"This is beautiful, Neville. How did you find this place?"</p><p>He pulled out a small basket that he enlarged with the tap of his wand and laying down a blanket.  "Before the start of our Third Year, I found some journals in a desk. They, uh, belonged to my dad. They were his journals from his time at Hogwarts and even a few from when he joined the Auror Academy. This was the place he brought my mum on their first date in Fifth Year."</p><p>Hermione's breath caught in her throat; for Neville to have brought her to a place that was so important and significant to him was amazing. She didn't know what to say, but she had always heard that actions speak louder than words. Harnessing her Gryffindor courage, Hermione threw herself into Neville’s lap, snogging him with everything she had.</p><p>Neville wasn’t a stupid man, so he wrapped his arms around her and tried to put all of his feelings into this kiss. All of his hopes, his wishes, everything he had wanted to tell her since he met her. She was what he thought about during the war, late at night he would wonder where she was, if she was safe, warm, if she was hurt. Some might call it pining, but Neville Longbottom had been in love with Hermione Granger since he was eleven years old and he was finally getting the girl.</p><p>Pulling back slightly, Hermione touched Neville’s cheek and smiled "Thank you for bringing me here, it's beautiful."</p><p>After a lovely meal of sandwiches, crisps, and pumpkin juice, the two laid back on the blanket, looking up at the clouds. It was the most relaxed Hermione had been in years. Everything about this felt right to her, she had never felt so at ease and comfortable with another person. She didn't feel the need to fill the silence with mindless nattering and she wasn't thinking about her homework or the application for healer training that was sitting on her desk. She was content and she could feel herself falling for Neville.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna helps Hermione make a decision and things start to get heated between Neville and Hermione</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 4 is here! A huge thank you to my wonderful beta, NuclearNik! Shes truly an angel for dealing with my atrocious grammar and POV issues with so much grace! </p><p>Chapter 5 is written and will be posted within the next week!<br/>Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, kudos, and subscribed! I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the first date between Hermione and Neville, the couple fell into an easy routine with one another. Hermione had no idea that being in a relationship with someone could make her feel so at peace with herself and her surroundings. They ate most meals together, they studied together, they spent their nights in the common room together—sometimes snogging, but mostly talking.<br/>Neville hadn't pressured her for more than she was willing to give and she was more appreciative of that than she could say. She was continually shocked that they didn't seem to tire of one another's company. They still took time to themselves; Neville in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout, Hermione in the infirmary working under the diligent eye of Madam Pomfrey. </p><p>Hermione was sitting at the desk in her room, staring at the application for healer training, panicking slightly. Was this really what she should do? What if she was never able to make a difference? Hermione sighed to herself. Maybe I should just join the Ministry.</p><p>A knock to her door jolted Hermione out of her brooding. Jumping to her feet and thankful for the distraction, she opened the door expecting to see Neville or Ginny and was pleasantly surprised to see Luna standing there, dirigible plums hanging from her ears, looking as serene as she always did.</p><p>"Luna! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"</p><p>Luna just smiled at her, nudging her back into her room. "I thought you might like someone to talk to." She sat down on Hermione's bed and waited for her to talk.</p><p>This is so Luna. Although Hermione hadn't always been able to understand her, Luna was a wonderful friend and always seemed to know when Hermione needed her.</p><p>"I was just thinking about my healer training application. I'm not sure if this is the correct path for me anymore."</p><p>Hermione was close to tears when she looked at Luna; there was such a look of peace on the other girl's face, it almost broke Hermione.</p><p>"Well, of course this is the path you should be on. You're right on schedule for the way I always saw you taking. Your doubts aren't real. You know you can do this; you know you can do great things. You've always held so much compassion for others, sometimes at the expense of yourself. I think having Neville at your side will be the most helpful thing for you. He completes you, but you know that already." </p><p>Hermione stared wide eyed at Luna who was braiding her hair into a crown and didn't seem to realize the impact her words had on Hermione. "What do you mean he completes me? I don't buy into that soulmate nonsense Luna."</p><p>"Of course not. I don't mean soulmates, I mean he completes you." She stated it like she might to a small child who was still learning words. "He's completely compatible with your magic and you to his. I would imagine you already feel much stronger for him than you believe you should, which is silly. You can't control it Hermione. So don't fight it, don't worry. Just know that all is how it should be."</p><p>Hermione laid back on her bed. As much as she wanted to overanalyze Luna's words, there was something about them that just screamed that she was right, and Hermione knew it. </p><p>Luna had started braiding Hermione's hair, adding little crystals and tiny flowers to it. "Just fill out the application, Hermione, and send it in immediately. I'll stay here while you do and then go with you to send it."</p><p>While Hermione filled out the application, Luna hummed and continued to braid her hair. After nearly an hour of writing, Hermione finished then immediately rolled up the scroll, and tied it.</p><p>Sighing, Hermione stretched her arms above her head, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was in an elaborate braid at the crown of her head. The flowers and crystals were not as pronounced, just dotted throughout the braid.</p><p>"My hair looks beautiful Luna! Thank you!"</p><p>Luna smiled "You're welcome. I thought it to be a good first practice run."</p><p>Turning to look at her, Hermione said, "Practice for what?"</p><p>"Your wedding. Don't worry though, we have several years to get it right."</p><p>A week after sending off her healer application, Hermione and Neville were cuddled up on a sofa in the common room, each engrossed in a book when a gentle tapping sounded from a nearby window.</p><p>Neville let the owl in, offering it a treat before it took off out the window. "It's addressed to both of us. I would recognize that scratch anywhere—it's from Ron."</p><p>Hermiobe smiled and unrolled the letter.</p><p>Hermione and Neville,</p><p>It was great to see you both in Hogsmeade. Sorry I interrupted your date.</p><p>If you are both free next weekend, would you be up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks? I'll be bringing Susan and Harry is bringing Malfoy apparently.</p><p>Let me know,<br/>Ron</p><p>Hermione snorted as she finished the letter. "Well, he's certainly taking this well isn't he?"</p><p>Neville laughed. "Harry and Malfoy? That came as a shock to exactly one person and it's Ron. I'm not surprised in the slightest."</p><p>Hermione wrote a quick note to Ron, agreeing to meet for lunch.</p><p>Later that evening, everyone had gone to bed, leaving Hermione and Neville alone in the common room. The amount of snogging was leaving Hermione breathless. Neville's hand was slowly caressing its way up Hermione's skirt and she froze.</p><p>Neville pulled back. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Neville sat back, concern etched all over his face.</p><p>Neville sat up to give Hermione some space. His face showed nothing but concern, his forehead was creased with worry. "Hermione... What's wrong? I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I can't do this Neville." Hermione ran from the room, slamming her door shut; the click of the lock was audible in the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 is here! I plan to keep my updating schedule to every Wednesday! I have 3 more chapters already written so there shouldnt be any waiting on updates (hopefully!)</p><p>Again a huge thank you to my beta, NuclearNik! The patience she has for my lack of any sort if grammar knowledge and my randomly capitalized words I forgot to italicize! </p><p>Any mistakes are my own!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was trying to remember the breathing exercises that she had read about. She would not allow herself to have a panic attack over something like this. She knew Neville was aware she had a scar caused by Dolohov, but no one had seen it. No one had seen the various scars from the war that littered her chest and abdomen. No one but Fleur, Harry, and Ron had seen mudblood crudely carved in her arm. She knew Neville would understand, she knew he wouldn't pity her, and it wasn't as if he were lacking in scars from the previous year of hell. She wasn't sure why she had panicked and ran; she knew she was ready to further their physical relationship. </p><p>Perhaps it had just been the suddenness of his actions. Her logical brain had wanted to explain the scars to him, explain why she always wore long sleeves. A hesitant knock at her door and Hermione was off her bed and opening the door before Neville had a chance to lower his hand.</p><p>"Hermione, please. I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to push you. I'll go at whatever pace you want."</p><p>Hermione smiled at Neville and pulled him into her room, shutting the door as he stood there looking like the awkward, uncomfortable boy she had always known instead of the confident man he’d grown into.</p><p>"I'm the one who should be sorry. You've done nothing wrong, and it wasn't too fast. I panicked because I had a plan."</p><p>Neville grinned at her slightly before leaning back against her desk. "A plan? I went and threw your plan out the window then, eh?"</p><p>Hermione smiled and stood between his legs "I planned on explaining my scars to you. Showing them to you so you wouldn't be shocked and disgusted when you saw them. I don't need nor do I require your pity or sympathy. I've accepted them as much as possible now. I just didn't want you to take my shirt off and see all the scars everywhere."</p><p>Neville gently pushed her away and stood, grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and turning so she could see his back. Hermione gasped, tears welling in her eyes.</p><p>"This last year with the Carrows was no picnic. They weren’t fussed about spilling blood. I couldn't let them hurt the little ones so I would take their punishments. Amycus favoured a whip."</p><p>His back was covered in a crisscross pattern, still red and puckered.</p><p>"Dittany was a precious commodity, and I never wanted it wasted on me. They've healed enough now that I'll always carry the scars. We both suffered last year, Hermione. Mine was no worse than yours. I'm not going to be shocked or pity you when you're ready to show me."</p><p>Hermione threw herself into Neville’s arms, kissing him soundly. He responded in kind, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his narrow waist.</p><p>Hermione pulled back with a gasp. "I'm a bit of a ninny, aren't I?'</p><p>Laughing, he kissed her forehead. "Well, I didn't say that, now did I?"</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It was mid-November before everyone was able to meet in Hogsmeade for the lunch Ron had planned. Snow covered the ground as everyone trooped into the Three Broomsticks, eager to catch up.</p><p>Butterbeer had been passed around and lunch orders had been made, but there was still a slight awkwardness to the air around them.</p><p>"I can leave if it would make you all more comfortable. I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see, Granger."</p><p>Hermione looked at Malfoy, startled. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not making anyone uncomfortable. It's just a... different situation than we all expected, that’s all."</p><p>Ron snorted "Different situation? Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."</p><p>Hermione glared at Ron, kicking him under the table as Harry groaned.</p><p>"Don't be difficult, Ron. You've made amends with Draco since training started. Don't act like you're uncomfortable, you git."</p><p>"Well I, for one, wasn't surprised by this coupling. Everyone's been able to see the UST between the two of you for years"</p><p>Everyone looked at Susan Bones with wide eyes, and Ron snorted, "What in Merlin's name is UST?"</p><p>"Unresolved Sexual Tension," Susan said primly, taking a sip of her drink. "You could cut it with a knife Sixth Year."</p><p>Malfoy scoffed. "There was no such thing."</p><p>"Maybe not from your end, but Harry here was quite obsessed with you. Always wanting to go look for you. It was very amusing. Irritating, but amusing nonetheless." Hermione smiled at the daggers Harry was glaring at her.</p><p>With the ice broken, the six were able to have a pleasant meal together catching up on everyone's lives. Harry, Ron, and Draco were all in agreement that Auror training was exhausting and left them barely able to walk some days. Susan was interning in the Wizengamot and considering a career in magical law. </p><p>Several hours later, back in the warmth of their common room, Hermione was startled when a house-elf popped into the room requesting she accompany her to Headmistress McGonagall's office. Slightly shocked, Hermione agreed, telling Neville she would be back shortly.</p><p>Hermione knocked on the door to the Headmistress’ office more confidently than she felt. She was mentally running through everything she had done lately, trying to think about what would warrant a summons to the office. Attempting to keep her hands from fidgeting, Hermione entered the office, noticing it had more personality than it had before. She could see the McGonagall clan tartan draped over the back of a lovely sofa that was situated towards the side of the room, and photos of past Gryffindor Quidditch teams were placed throughout the office. </p><p>"Ah, Miss Granger. Thank you for coming so quickly."</p><p>Hermione swallowed and tried to sound much less nervous than she felt. "It's no trouble at all, Headmistress. Has something happened? I’m not sure what I've done."</p><p>McGonagall chuckled. "You've done nothing, dear girl. I have a task that I believe you are the most suited to accomplish. I'd like to speak with you about writing down your experiences of the past year. Your time on the run with Mister Potter, the hardships you've faced, your efforts through the last battle. I know this is not something that should be taken lightly, and I'm sure you'd like to take some time to think before you answer. In fact, I insist you take at least a week to think through what I've asked of you. Speak with Mister Potter and Mister Weasley. If you don't feel that you are in the right state to undertake this, I'm perfectly happy to wait until you are."</p><p>Hermione sat back in the chair, shocked. Of all the scenarios she ran through her head, this hadn't even crossed her mind. She had to admit she was immediately pleased with the offer and part of her wanted to say yes. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she was ready to work through the trauma she had experienced. She would definitely need to speak with both Harry and Ron to ascertain whether they were all right with her sharing what they had endured as well. </p><p>"I'm very flattered by your offer, ma'am. I agree I should take the week to consider it and speak with Harry and Ron. There are... events that happened that I couldn't, in good conscience, write about without their consent. I'll have an answer for you by this time next week."</p><p>After exchanging a few pleasantries and agreeing to a time for tea next week to discuss the offer, Hermione headed back to the common room with her mind racing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Your reviews and love give me life!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione receives an answer from Harry and Ron. Neville has a question for Hermione</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 6 is here! I have two more completely written and the 9th halfway done! I'm going on vacation at the beginning of April so I may miss a week on updating depending on how many chapters I get written before them!</p>
<p>Once again, massive thanks to my beta NuclearNik! Any mistakes are totally mine!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<p>Hermione decided to send a letter to Harry and Ron explaining the offer from Mcgonagall, asking their advice and if they were okay with her writing what they had all been through. She couldn't in good conscience write everything that happened without making sure they were on board. It was an extremely emotional, traumatic time for all three. She wasn't sure how the letter would be received for various reasons. Harry was a private person despite his unwanted fame. They had decided when all was said and done that no one outside of Kingsley needed to know about the Horcruxes. The knowledge of that type of dark magic didn't need to be spread around. Ron still held a lot of guilt about abandoning them. Harry and Hermione had forgiven him, but he was ashamed of himself and Hermione wasn't sure he would ever fully forgive himself. </p>
<p>With that being set aside until she heard back from the pair, Hermione started to plan for the Yule break. With her parents in Australia and her not being entirely comfortable with the idea of staying at the Burrow the entire time, she decided to put her name down to stay at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>All in all, November had been an enjoyable month and December was looking the same. Neville had been a bit distant the past few days, so Hermione set out to rectify that situation the week before break started. Leaving Runes, Hermione decided now was as good a time as any. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hermione. Neville wanted me to ask you to meet him in your common room." Ginny was heading towards the Quidditch pitch when Hermione passed her on the way to the greenhouses.</p>
<p>Well, that was easy. Hermione thought. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Gin. Excited for the break?"</p>
<p>Ginny sighed. "Not particularly. Mum is still not herself after losing Fred; I'm not sure how the holiday will affect her."</p>
<p>Hermione couldn't imagine the type of pain Mrs. Weasley was going through. To lose a child was horrific. "I'm sure it'll help having all of you home for it. I was going to try to pop in on Boxing Day if you think that would be all right? Headmistress McGonagall said I could come and go from the castle during the break."</p>
<p>"I'm sure Mum would love that. I'll see you later, 'Mione." Ginny headed out to the pitch, broom slung over her shoulder as Hermione turned to go to the common room.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Hermione found Neville in his room pacing and mumbling to himself.</p>
<p>"Am I interrupting something?" Hermione grinned when Neville jumped. </p>
<p>"No! Come in, I need to talk to you about something."</p>
<p>Settling herself at Neville's desk, she watched as Neville ran his hands through his hair and sighed.</p>
<p>"My Gran wants to meet you over the break. I told her a while ago that we had started dating, and she wants to meet you."</p>
<p>Hermione wasn't all that surprised. She knew Augusta Longbottom was a formidable woman and very invested in her grandson's life.</p>
<p>"Is that why you've been acting so strangely lately? I have no problem meeting her, Neville."</p>
<p>There was obviously something more going on; Neville still looked extremely nervous and his pacing hadn't stopped.</p>
<p>"It's not just that. I know you can hold your own with Gran. She can be a right pain to people but I do think she'll like you."</p>
<p>Neville stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Hermione. "I'd also like to ask if you would accompany me to visit with my parents over the break. I usually go several times, but I thought if you wanted, you could meet them. They don't really know what's going on, but I'd like to introduce you to them. You're very important to me, Hermione. I find that I like you quite a lot more than I should considering how long we’ve been together."</p>
<p>Hermione was speechless. Of course she wanted to meet Neville's parents. They were his family, and he loved them both dearly. If her parents still had memories of her, she would be asking him the same thing.</p>
<p>No, what had thrown Hermione was Neville's declaration of his feelings. She hadn’t brought up what Luna told her. She hadn't wanted him to feel pressured into anything. </p>
<p>I need to tell him.</p>
<p>"Neville, I would love to meet your parents. I would be honoured to. There's something, though, that I've been meaning to bring up. Something Luna brought to my attention. She said we have compatible magic, and that's why our feelings for one another are so strong. She said that we complete each other."</p>
<p>Hermione looked up to find Neville staring at her in wonder. </p>
<p>"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
<p>Neville crouched down, touching her face reverently.  "I never let myself hope that you would return these feelings for me. A part of me has loved you since that first day on the train. I've always felt a pull towards you, but never understood what it was."</p>
<p>Hermione leaned into his hand, so overwhelmed with all the care and affection she could actually feel emanating from Neville.</p>
<p>"I have too. I'm so sorry I didn't understand before."</p>
<p>Neville pulled her from the desk and kissed her with so much love and passion, it left Hermione breathless.</p>
<p>"Want to skip dinner?"</p>
<p>Grabbing Neville’s hand, Hermione pulled Neville to his bed, untucking his shirt from his trousers.</p>
<p>"I think that's an excellent idea."</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The day before break was set to start, Hermione finally received a letter back from Harry. Since she had sent the letter, she had been filled with anxiety, apprehension, and a small bit of excitement. Writing out what had happened to the three of them would be cathartic, a way to release her demons. She was looking forward to the project if the boys agreed. </p>
<p>Hermione,</p>
<p>I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to reply to your letter. Training is rough and I spend most nights trying to get my strength back up for more the next day.</p>
<p>Ron and I both took time to think about your offer. Ron initially wanted to say no and was pretty peeved about you asking in the first place, but he finally agreed that it would be a good thing to do and we both agree you're the best person to do it.</p>
<p>All I ask is that you don't say 'Horcrux' by name. No one needs to know about them. </p>
<p>Love,<br/>Harry</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes welled up with tears,; it was going to happen! She was going to tell their story. Writing a quick note to Harry, thanking them both and agreeing to meet up over her break, Hermione headed off for class, a spring in her step that hadn't been there for a very long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following this story and leaving me reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yule break is finally here!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 7 is here! Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I've really been enjoying writing this story!</p>
<p>Thanks so much to my beta, the always lovely NuclearNik!<br/>Any mistakes are mine and I own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Neville said their goodbyes in the common room on the morning Yule break started, wanting to avoid a public and possibly tearful goodbye. Hermione was set to meet Augusta Longbottom on Christmas Eve and then go to St. Mungos that afternoon to meet Neville's parents.</p>
<p>With nothing to do except relax for two days, Hermione decided to start working on telling the story of the last year. Few students had chosen to stay at Hogwarts as many parents wished to see their children were safe. The war may have ended but the emotional scars left on all those in Britain would take a long time to heal, if they ever did. With so few students left at school, Hermione had the entire library to herself. Settling in her favourite nook, she let her mind wander back.</p>
<p>They had all been children. She had been the only one of the trio over seventeen. They’d barely begun their lives and had left on their hunt with only vague clues, in no way prepared for what they would face. Looking back on the entire ordeal, it was truly by the grace of magic that they had all survived—lasting emotional damage was probably the best that they could have hoped for. </p>
<p>She had nightmares, not constantly, but often enough that she was considering a mind healer. The scar on her arm and neck would never fully heal. Hermione had found out later, from Malfoy of all people, that the blade Bellatrix had used was cursed. The wounds would never heal—they couldn't be glamoured. </p>
<p>“I wish I could tell you I knew how to heal it, Granger, I really do. I know I'll always play a part in the worst day of your life but I am truly sorry. I don't know the name of the curse she placed on it. Neither does my mother. We spoke about it, and she's offered to look through Bella's things to see if she can find anything that could help you.”</p>
<p>Hermione had been grateful for the offer, relieved to have an answer as to why the scars couldn't be healed, butshe had declined the offer to look for the curse; there was no need. She was able to move past it as much as one could.</p>
<p>Harry, she knew, suffered from immense guilt. Guilt that he hadn't ended Voldemort sooner, that he hadn’t been able to save so many, that he had survived. Becoming an Auror was his way of atoning for things he felt he caused, though Hermione had always privately thought Harry should become a teacher, helping to shape the minds of those who came after him. The fact that he had started a relationship with Draco Malfoy of all people, well, that wasn't exactly a surprise to Hermione. They were more alike than they ever would have admitted before Voldemort was defeated.</p>
<p>Ron carried so much guilt over his abandonment of them during the hunt. Though Harry and Hermione had forgiven him completely, he had never forgiven himself. He confessed his sins to his parents, brothers, and Ginny, explaining that his mind had been weak and that he let the worst thoughts get to him. No one had been impressed by his actions, but in light of Fred's death, his family had embraced him. Theyall agreed with Harry and Hermione that there was nothing to forgive. His guilt had been one of the big reasons nothing had come from the kiss he he had shared with Hermione. He wasn't able to forgive himself and couldn't understand how Hermione could. The best part in Hermione's opinion, of the Auror training was the mandated mind healing all of the trainees had to go through. She hoped it would help him.</p>
<p>Hermione decided to write out an outline of everything they had experienced, starting with Dumbledore's funeral and the decision to not return to Hogwarts. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Smoothing down the dark blue dress robes she had purchased in Hogsmeade, Hermione waited for Neville at the gates of Longbottom Manor. She wasn't nervous, she just wanted to make a good impression on Neville's grandmother. The formidable woman was the last link to his parents he had and Hermione knew garnering the older woman’s approval would go a long way. </p>
<p>Neville pulled the gate open and gave her a tight hug. "I've missed you, I'm so glad you're here. Are you sure you're ready for this?"</p>
<p>Hermione hugged him back, kissing him on the cheek. "I've missed you! Of course I'm ready. Let's go."</p>
<p>Entering Longbottom Manor, Hermione couldn't help but look around at the beautiful home Neville had grown up in. The foyer was a lovely cream colour with dark wood along the walls, beautiful landscape paintings placed artfully through the hall. </p>
<p>Lady Longbottom swept into the room with an air of grace Hermione was sure she would never be able to emulate. </p>
<p>"Miss Granger, it's wonderful to see you under less distressing circumstances. I've had tea brought out to the garden, and it's covered with an environmental ward. Despite the snow, you can see the lovely garden my Neville has worked so hard on."</p>
<p>Neville laced their fingers together and led Hermione onto a patio that opened up to a beautiful garden and several acres of manicured landscape.</p>
<p>"You have a lovely home Lady Longbottom, thank you for having me over."</p>
<p>"Call me Augusta, dear. I have a feeling we are going to become very familiar with one another if what my Neville tells me is to be believed." She shot them both a sly smile. "He tells me you have magical compatibility. These things are rare, you know. My late husband and I shared such a connection. I'm very pleased that you will experience such love in your life."</p>
<p>Hermione blushed and looked at Neville who was so red he looked like he might burst into flames.</p>
<p>"I'm very lucky we found one another. Neville was the first friend I ever made. I wish I had understood what I was feeling sooner."</p>
<p>Augusta scoffed. "I think you've had quite enough going on. You've found each other now and that's all that matters. Now tell me, Miss Granger, what are your plans for once your schooling is finished?"</p>
<p>Setting her teacup down, Hermione looked to Neville who smiled at her in encouragement.<br/>"Please call me Hermione. I plan on attending healer training and hope to hear if I have been accepted soon. I’d like to go into spell damage."</p>
<p>Augusta’s hand shook slightly against her cup. "That's a very admirable field; they could certainly use some new minds. I'm quite familiar with the board of St. Mungos so do let me know if I can help in any way."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you, Augusta. I appreciate the gesture, and,I hope to be able to do some good in the field."</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After a lovely tea service, Hermione and Neville set out to visit his parents. Augusta declined to join, stating that this was a visit for the two of them, and she wouldn't impose.</p>
<p>Taking the lift up to spell damage ward, Neville stopped at the mediwitch desk to ask how his parents were that day.</p>
<p>"They're doing just fine, Neville. I've told them both you were coming and bringing a lady friend to meet them." She threw a wink at Hermione. "Go ahead inside dears and have a nice visit."</p>
<p>Neville was gripping Hermione's hand as he led her to his parent’s room. "We were able to get all of the patients their own private rooms after the last fundraiser Gran helped to organise. Mum and Dad share a room; it seems to help."</p>
<p>They were standing outside the room, and Neville continued to babble on, obviously nervous. Hermione laid her hand on his chest. "Love, you need to breathe. I understand you’re nervous, but everything will be fine."</p>
<p>Neville took a deep breath and opened the door. The room had two beds, two nightstands, a small loveseat, and a table. There were photos of Neville all over the room, including some of the three together when Neville was a baby. He walked over to his mum who was sitting on her bed, staring out the window. </p>
<p>"Mum, it's Neville. I've brought someone to meet you and Dad. Her name is Hermione. She's my girlfriend."</p>
<p>He looked over and motioned for her to join them. Hermione knelt down next to Neville. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom. Neville’s told me such wonderful things about you and your husband. He's a wonderful man; you should be so proud of him.</p>
<p>Alice was staring at Hermione with eyes that were seeing but not understanding, and Hermione gasped when Alice reached out and touched her hand. Beside her, Neville was beaming at them both.</p>
<p>Frank  sat on his bed staring at nothing as Neville approached him, gently touching his shoulder. "Happy Christmas, Dad. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She's brilliant dad, top of our year at school, and she wants to become a healer so you might see her around here." </p>
<p>Hermione was speaking quietly to Alice, telling her about the first time she had met Neville on the Hogwarts Express and watching as Neville led his father over to her.</p>
<p>"Hermione, I'd like you to meet my dad, Frank. Dad, this is my girlfriend Hermione. She's brilliant like Mum. You'll love her just as much as I do."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Longbottom. Your son exaggerates, but I love him quite a bit as well." She blushed slightly, ignoring the way her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>She watched as Neville's eyes widened; she hadn't told him she loved him yet.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Hermione. I'm so pleased to introduce you to my parents."</p>
<p>Neville and Hermione spent the rest of their visit regaling his parents with stories of their times at Hogwarts, their plans for the future, and promises to come back to visit on their next break.</p>
<p>Neville was subdued as they left St. Mungos, so Hermione grabbed his hand and led him into Muggle London to walk around for a bit. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, it's always a bit hard to leave them after a visit. No one is sure how much they understand but I appreciate how engaged you were with them. I think my mum likes you; she never lets anyone hold her hand that long."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand "You don't need to apologize, Nev. I can't imagine how difficult seeing them is. We can go visit them as much as you'd like."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The rest of the break passed in a bit of a blur. Hermione returned to Hogwarts after having dinner with Neville. She visited the Weasleys on Boxing Day, finding a much more subdued Burrow than she had ever seen. The loss of Fred was evident in everyone in attendance. The only bright spot of the visit was when Bill and Fleur announced the newest Weasley would be born sometime in early May.</p>
<p>Hermione spent the rest of the break working on the story of their time on the run. Pleased with her progress, she spent the day before classes would resume organizing herself to begin preparing for her NEWTs. </p>
<p>Neville returned from the holiday distracted, and Hermione decided not to push, assuming he would talk to her when he was ready. </p>
<p>Two weeks after classes had resumed, Neville passed Hermione a note in Charms asking her to meet him in Greenhouse 4 before dinner that evening. Hermione caught his attention, nodding to let him know she would see him then.</p>
<p>Neville was already in the greenhouse by the time she made her way there, and he was tending to a tiny clipping of Devil’s Snare when he noticed she’d arrived.</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming here. This guy needs some extra care until he takes to his new soil, so I didn't want to leave him too long."</p>
<p>"It's no problem. Are you ready to tell me why you've been so distracted since you got back?" Hermione asked as she pulled a stool up next to him.</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Noticed that did you? I got a letter from Malfoy on Boxing Day. Apparently his family owns a Potions company and he's looking for an herbologist to travel around and collect rare plant ingredients from different countries. He knows I'm gifted in Herbology and thought I would be perfect for the job. I haven't told anyone yet. I wanted to think about it and wrap my head around the idea of working for Draco Malfoy before I brought it up. What do you think?"</p>
<p>Hermione's mouth had dropped open during his explanation. It wasn't that she didn't think Neville was qualified, he most certainly was, but that Malfoy had thought to ask him baffled her mind a bit.</p>
<p>"I think it's a wonderful opportunity. If you still wanted to get your mastery in Herbology would you be able to?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Malfoy said in his letter that his company would pay for my mastery if I was willing to sign a five-year contract with them. It would be a lot of travelling, love. Are you alright with that? I know we haven't really discussed our future together but I wanted you to be a part of my decision making."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Of course, I'm alright with it. If I'm accepted into healer training, that's three more years of schooling then two more years of training in whatever speciality I choose. I'll be quite busy while you're gallivanting all over the world. I plan on keeping you, so I appreciate you talking to me about it." </p>
<p>Neville grinned at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Well if Luna is to be believed, and she usually is, we have several years before we marry."</p>
<p>"Cheeky," Hermione laughed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ball is announced, feelings are confirmed, and an obligatory dress shopping scene!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 8 is here! This is more of a fun little filler chapter! Exciting things are coming!</p>
<p>As always, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, NuclearNik you're the greatest!</p>
<p>Any mistakes are my own and I own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione threw herself into her school work and writing the story for McGonagall. She was determined to do both to the best of her abilities. She had devised a schedule within two weeks of classes resuming after the break and she gave herself eight hours a week to work on writing; all of her other time was split between Neville and studying for her NEWTs. By mid-March she could feel herself beginning to burn out. Barely sleeping six hours a night, she was exhausted. She had already cancelled two Hogsmeade dates with Neville, one get together with Harry and Ron, and she hadn’t been able to watch a single quidditch game of Ginnys. </p>
<p>The Easter hols were coming up quick, and she fully planned on sequestering herself in the library the entire time. She had to get the story written and she had to do perfectly on her NEWTs. Hermione knew she wouldn’t receive an answer back on healer training until the summer, but she was getting anxious. It was nearing midnight when she passed out in the common room, surrounded by parchment, textbooks, and a half empty cup of coffee. </p>
<p>She knew she was dreaming; that was the only explanation. Hermione found herself standing outside the Three Broomsticks looking in the window at all of her friends laughing and talking. They all looked slightly older than they should be. Neville was laughing at something Malfoy was saying while he had his arm around some blonde witch Hermione had never seen but vowed to hunt down. </p>
<p>"It’s too bad Hermione couldn’t come out to join us," Harry said to Ron, who rolled his eyes and threw back his drink.<br/>"What do you expect? She never comes out. She’s too wrapped up in work. It's why she and Neville didn’t work out. She doesn’t know how to let things go." </p>
<p>Hermione gasped. Surely that wouldn't happen.  She knew she had been a little distracted lately, but everyone knew she could become hyper focused.</p>
<p>"I loved her but I couldn’t be pushed aside for work anymore. It's great to be ambitious but work and studying aren't the only things in life." Neville was twirling the blonde’s hair with his fingers. "I can’t believe she dropped you lot as well. Selfish, that is."</p>
<p>Hermione woke with a gasp. Trying to settle her heart, she thought back on her actions of the last couple of months. Yes, she had been hyper focused with everything going on, and yes, maybe she had been a neglectful friend and girlfriend but that didn’t mean she was going to abandon everyone. </p>
<p>That's exactly what you've been doing though, isn’t it?</p>
<p>She quickly put all of her work back into her bag, setting it off to the side. She needed to fix this and she was starting right then. If the last few years taught her anything, it was that the people you loved weren’t always going to be there; she needed to keep those she loved close and make sure they knew just how much she loved them.</p>
<p>Hermione crept into Neville’s room, slipping out of her uniform and throwing one of his shirts on before slipping into his bed. He shifted automatically, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I've been so crazy lately. I love you and I don’t want to lose you," Hermione said as she cuddled into his side.</p>
<p>"I've known you since you were eleven. love. You've always been a bit crazy."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Two weeks before the anniversary of the last battle, McGonagall informed everyone at breakfast that Hogwarts would be hosting a remembrance ball on May 2. It was for the entire magical community and would be open to only Fifth-Years and up. That sent a bit of grumbling through the Fourth-Years and below before the headmistress informed them that the staff was organizing an activity for them on the same night. </p>
<p>Neville nudged her shoulder. "I've asked you to a ball once before and was too late. Will you go to the ball with me this time? I know it’s going to be a difficult night, but I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side." </p>
<p>Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Of course, I'll go with you."</p>
<p>Neville beamed at her as Ginny leaned across the table. "Want to go dress shopping in Hogsmeade this weekend? We could owl Susan and see if she wants to join us."</p>
<p>"That's a great idea. I'll definitely need your help finding the right dress."</p>
<p>Hermione pulled out a spare bit of parchment and dashed off a note to Susan. "I'll send this before our first class. Any special someone you're hoping will ask you, Gin?"</p>
<p>Ginny scoffed. "I know who I'd like to ask me, but we'll see. It could cause some... problems I'm just not sure I'm ready for." She looked down, moving her food around with her fork.</p>
<p>Hermione reached over and grabbed Ginny’s hand. "Do you want to come to my room tonight so we can talk?"</p>
<p>"It’s fine, thanks though." Ginny stood up, grabbing her bag. "I've got to get to class. Let me know if you hear back from Susan." She left before Hermione could respond. </p>
<p>"Do you have any idea what that's about?" Hermione turned to ask Neville.</p>
<p>He scratched the back of his neck and looked around the Great Hall. "I have some idea, yeah. It's not my business to say though. The only reason I know is because they were both here with me last year, and I might have walked in on something I shouldn't have." Neville ran his hands down his face. "I don’t think she'll need to worry about the person asking her. I'm just worried that Ginny won’t agree because of what people might say."</p>
<p>Hermione wanted to press for more but understood. She just hoped Ginny would talk to her about what was going on.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Susan's owl saying she would love to join them that weekend arrived on Wednesday. Hermione had spent the last three days attempting to get Ginny to talk to her, but that was proving to be a lost cause. She was avoiding Hermione it seemed. She always had an excuse: Quidditch practice, homework, or just disappearing when Hermione was looking for her. She had started to fear that Ginny wouldn't even come shopping with them. </p>
<p>The morning of their Hogsmeade visit brought with it a beautiful sunny day. Hermione found Ginny waiting for her at the bottom of the main staircase. "Well, let's get going. We don’t want to make Susan wait for us." With that, she took off at a quick walk, leaving Hermione to jog to catch up with her.</p>
<p>Grabbing her arm to stop her, Hermione forced Ginny to turn and look at her. "Ginny, what is going on with you? I've never seen you like this, and I'm seriously worried! Who is this guy and what has he done to make you act like this?"</p>
<p>Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment before tears started falling down her face. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you. It’s not— it’s not you. I just knew if I let you talk to me I'd tell you everything, and then I'd be a blubbering mess like I am now."</p>
<p>Hermione pulled her in for a hug, rubbing gentle circles on her back. "It’s alright Gin. I'm just worried for you. Has he hurt you? Just give me a name and I swear I'll make him regret it."</p>
<p>Ginny mumbled something into Hermione's shirt. "I can’t hear you, who?"</p>
<p>She mumbled again, a bit louder but still not loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Ginny, I can't understand you."</p>
<p>"It’s Luna!" Ginny yelled, startling a nearby Third-ear couple who took off. "It’s Luna. I didn't want to say anything. She was there for me all last year until she was taken. She was the only person I had to confide in. We got close and I fell for her. I'm in love with her, ‘Mione. Since we came back to school she’s barely spoken to me. She obviously thinks what happened between us was a mistake, and I don’t know how to move on." </p>
<p>Hermione stared at Ginny, dumbfounded. Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting that.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright; we'll figure things out. I can speak to her if you would like?" </p>
<p>"Ginny?"</p>
<p>Hermione turned to see Luna standing behind them, eyes wide. "Ginny, I had no idea you felt that way. I've been avoiding you because I assumed you were trying to tell me last year was a mistake, and I just couldn't handle that. I'm so sorry, Gin." </p>
<p>Ginny pulled herself loose from Hermione and stepped towards Luna. "Of course it wasn’t a mistake. You see everything else, how couldn’t you see how I felt?"</p>
<p>Luna was looking at Ginny with so much genuine affection, Hermione felt as though she should look away.</p>
<p>"I was scared, but I'm not anymore. Go to the ball with me. Please?"</p>
<p>Ginny pulled Luna into a heated kiss and Hermione looked away to at least pretend as though she were giving them privacy. "Of course. Now, let's go find dresses!"</p>
<p>The three friends walked to Hogsmeade, all grinning like nutters. Susan was standing outside Twilfitt and Tattings, and as they walked towards her, she lifted one eyebrow. "Well, it's about time the two of you went public. You’re all exhausting. Come on, dresses to buy!" With that, she turned around and stalked into the shop leaving Hermione, Ginny, and Luna to stare after her.</p>
<p>"Has she always been that bossy?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Oi! Get in here, I've already found the perfect dress for you, Hermione."</p>
<p>Hermione jumped and followed after Ginny. Susan was holding a beautiful black satin dress. It had a plain, modestly cut front and three-quarter sleeves. Susan turned the dress around to reveal a deep V back with a short train. </p>
<p>"Merlin that's gorgeous!" Hermione grabbed the dress. "I'll just go try it on."</p>
<p>She turned and took the dress into the fitting room. </p>
<p>"You have to come show us!" Ginny shouted. "I've already found three I want to try on"</p>
<p>Hermione pulled the dress on and reapplied her support charm—wearing a bra with the backless dress wouldn’t be an option. Stepping out to look in the three-way mirror, she decided she had never seen a prettier dress. It hugged her in all the right places, flaring out nicely at her hips. It was the most elegant piece of clothing she had ever even touched.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hermione, you look amazing!"</p>
<p>Luna was watching as Hermione indulged in a twirl in front of the mirrors. "Thank you. It’s definitely the one. Thank you for finding it, Susan!" she called out, the witch in question in a dressing room of her own, throwing dresses over the door.</p>
<p>"I just knew it was meant for you. Now, what do you lot think of this one?" <br/>Susan stepped out in a golden, figure-hugging dress that had a slit clear up to her upper thigh. </p>
<p>"You look beautiful, Sue. Ron will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself." Hermione said, throwing her a wink.</p>
<p>"Well, that's the plan. All right, we're settled. Ginny, let's see what you've picked out."</p>
<p>They could hear shuffling behind the door Ginny was behind. "Turn around Luna. I want it to be a surprise."</p>
<p>Luna laughed and turned around. Ginny stepped out in a dark green halter neck dress that flared out at her calves.</p>
<p>"Well?" she demanded.</p>
<p>Susan whistled. "You look hot. Seriously, Luna, she looks gorgeous." </p>
<p>Ginny turned to Hermione and gestured at the dress. "What do you think?" </p>
<p>Hermione smiled, fanning herself. "I think Luna is very lucky."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and stepped back into the dressing room. "Alright Lu, your turn. I'll stay in here."</p>
<p>Susan and Hermione were looking at the shoes when Luna stepped out looking like a fairy in a wispy white dress that was so sparkly, she seemed to glow.</p>
<p>"Luna, all you need are some wings, and you'd look just like a fairy! It’s beautiful!"</p>
<p>"Well, my mother had some fae blood that's probably why." Luna was spinning in front of the mirror watching as the dresses seemed to lift all around her with magic. "This is the one."</p>
<p>The girls all paid for their dresses and shoes, arranging to pick them up the morning of the ball.</p>
<p>The foursome set out for lunch, money bags considerably lighter, but all confident they were going to amaze their respective dates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and all your reviews and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione finishes her story, Neville asks her an important questions, and the ladies get ready for the Ball!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 9 is here! I'm not purposefully dragging out the ball I promise its next chapter!</p><p>Thank you my fantastic beta, NuclearNik!</p><p>All mistakes are my own and i own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As May 2 drew near, Hermione began to panic about finishing her story. She put everything in it: all of her fears, her terror, and eventually her relief at it all being over. She knew this was a unique opportunity for a Muggle-born to explain what it was like being of “lesser status.” Hermione hadn't held back during the writing of their experiences. She had gotten blanket permission to tell the unedited truth of the entire previous year from both Harry and Ron. She had briefly considered interviewing them but decided against it; this was her view point, and it needed to have her feelings about all they had endured. </p><p>On April 30, Hermione finished her final edit and handed the story over to McGonagall. <br/>"Thank you, Miss Granger. I'm sure this was a difficult thing to do, but I couldn't be prouder of the witch you've become. I wanted to let you know that this will be available for people to read at the Remembrance Ball."</p><p>Hermione gaped at her. "I didn't think that would be the place where it would be revealed."</p><p>"Yes, well, the minister thought all the stories we’ve collected should be announced that night and distributed to those who would like to read it."</p><p>Hermione swallowed and nodded. "All right, I understand. Thank you again for asking me to write this. It helped to put some demons to rest."</p><p>McGonagall smiled at her slightly. "I imagine it would. It wasn't an easy year for anyone, but I would imagine the three of you faced some particularly vile horrors."</p><p>The Headmistress invited Hermione to stay for tea while they made small talk about Hermione's plans for after Hogwarts.</p><p>As she walked back to her dorm, Hermione felt as though a huge weight had been taken off her. One less thing to worry about. NEWTs weren't for another month, and she was genuinely looking forward to the ball, regardless of her thoughts on celebrating that day. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The morning of May 2 dawned bright and beautiful; quite the contrast to the year before. Hermione had a lie-in, knowing that Ginny, Luna, and Susan—who had gotten permission to spend the day getting ready with them from the Headmistress—would be descending on her room in the next few hours. A gentle knock to her door pulled her from her dozing. Neville entered the room with a pot of tea and scones on a plate.</p><p>"I thought we could have a bit of breakfast in bed before you start your day of beauty that I know you're dreading."</p><p>Hermione laughed, patting the spot next to her on the bed. "Excellent idea, Mr. Longbottom. How was your chat with Draco last night?"</p><p>Neville had received a letter from Malfoy earlier in the week requesting a Floo call to discuss when he would start his job at Malfoy Industries. </p><p>"It went well. I did want to speak to you about it, though Malfoy wants me to start mid-July. I know your healing training will start in August, but there's a bit of an issue."</p><p>Hermione assumed he would start quickly after school ended but she had wrongly assumed he would start around the same time that she would hopefully start her training.<br/>"What's the issue? I'm sure it’s nothing we can't handle."</p><p>He took a deep drink of tea before focusing on Hermione. "I would leave July 20, and I wouldn't return until late October. Depending on where they would send me next, I could possibly leave as soon as the week following my return. That's a long time to be apart, love."</p><p>Hermione's mind immediately went into overdrive. Was he breaking up with her? That's a lot of time to be separated, he’s right. </p><p>She cleared her throat, willing away the tears she could feel attempting to well up in her eyes. <br/>"What are you saying, Neville? Do you want to split up? I'll be quite busy myself the first couple years of training, as you know, but I'm sure we can make time for one another. We can owl each other as much as possible. I could portkey to wherever you are if I'm able too—"</p><p>Neville put his hand gently over her mouth and smiled. "I'm not breaking up with you, you daft witch. I'm harder to get rid of than stinksap. I was wondering how you'd feel about taking a trip, just the two of us once we’re done with school. We could leave the day after and go wherever you want until I have to leave."</p><p>Hermione leaned forward, kissing Neville so hard that it would definitely put a damper on her day with the girls if they didn't control themselves.</p><p>"Is that a yes, then?"</p><p>She laughed. "Of course! Where should we go?"</p><p>Neville pulled her to him so she was straddling his lap. "I'll leave that up to you, love. Anywhere you want to go." </p><p>He started kissing her neck, running his hands over arse. Hermione let her head fall back before she started to pull his shirt over his head. </p><p>A loud bang echoed around the room as her door was thrown open to reveal Ginny, Luna, and Susan standing in the doorway. </p><p>"Longbottom, I had no idea you were so fit. Good on ya, Hermione." Susan said, smirking at Hermione as she glided into the room.</p><p>Neville was trying to pull his shirt back on as the three girls laughed. "I think that's my cue to leave. I'll see you this evening. Have fun with these peeping toms." He placed a kiss to the top of her head and practically ran from the room. </p><p>"You three have the absolute worst timing. Who enters someone's room like that?"</p><p>Ginny was laughing as she set cases down on Hermione's desk. "Don't pout darling."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The four girls were enjoying a day of pampering while slowly preparing for the Ball. Ginny had informed them all that she had been scouted by the Holyhead Harpies and would be trying out the first week of their summer break. Luna was going to be taking over as editor of the Quibbler from her father—Xeno hadn't fully recovered from his stint in Azkaban during the war. Susan was enjoying being in Auror training, and though most of the incoming class was male, she was keen to show them that being a woman in no way made her any less of a threat.</p><p>Hermione was sitting at her desk that had been taken over by makeup, jewellry, hair pins, and a couple of shoes. "I have no idea what to do with this awful hair. I'm absolute shite at hair spells."</p><p>Susan stood behind her, running her fingers through Hermione's hair with a thoughtful look on her face. "I think with a bit of Sleekeazy's, some big curls, and about seventy-five pins, I could get this mess into a nice chignon."</p><p>"Whatever you think you can do, do it. I've never been good at these types of things. Beauty charms just seemed like a waste of time. I wonder if there's a book?" Hermione trailed off as the girls laughed at her.</p><p>"I have a book you can borrow, 'Mione. Remind me and I'll get it for you this week." Ginny told her as she waved her wand in a complicated pattern, causing her vibrant red hair to curl itself.</p><p>Luna was casually adding feathers to her hair as she laid on Hermione's bed. "You should do what you’re comfortable with. Neville obviously loves you for who you are. A bit more of a polished look will probably help you during your healer training if you're worried about it."</p><p>"Have you heard back yet, Hermione?" Susan asked as she rubbed the potion through Hermione's hair. "I'm sure you're a shoo-in."</p><p>Hermione sighed. "Not yet. I don't expect to hear anything until after I finish my NEWTs. I do have some interesting news to share though."</p><p>"You and Neville finally shagged?" Ginny said casually.</p><p>"Ginevra Weasley! That's none of your business!" Hermione scolded.</p><p>"That's a no. So what's this news then if you're not shagging the delectable looking Longbottom?" Susan asked her, laughing as Hermione tossed a hair clip at her.</p><p>"Neville has asked me to go on holiday with him as soon as school ends. He told me to pick wherever I want to go." </p><p>Luna sat up to look at Hermione. "I think that will be wonderful for you both. You each have a busy year coming up that will see you separated. It will be nice for you both to have those memories to look back on."</p><p>Hermione smiled at Luna. Somehow, she always knew exactly what to say to make everything seem like it would work out. For all Hermione knew, things worked out simply because Luna willed them to do so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!! Your reviews give me life!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The remembrance ball!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ball is finally here!! This was so much fun to write! </p><p>Huge thank you as always to my beta, NuclearNik</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls had spent the day relaxing, talking, laughing, and slowly getting ready for the ball. It was a stark contrast to where Hermione had been one year before. All four seemed to be doing their best to not think about the horrors they had all faced on this day a year prior, or the loved ones they had all lost.</p><p>The quartet headed to the common room where they were to meet Neville, Ron, Harry, and Draco. Luna had decided to wait downstairs with them to get the full effect of Ginny's dress as well. </p><p>"Ready to knock some socks off, ladies?" Susan asked as she put a pair of diamond studs in her ears.</p><p>Hermione was trying to adjust the back of her dress without wrinkling it. "I'm ready. If we stay up here any longer, I'm going to undo all the hard work you lot have put into me today." </p><p>Ginny grinned at them both, her eyes full of tears.</p><p>"We survived. It's been a year, and sometimes I'm still so shocked I'm alive I have to pinch myself. A part of me didn't believe we would make it but we did."</p><p>Hermione was breathing deeply, willing herself not to cry as Susan let out a shallow breath. </p><p>"Enough of that, Ginevra. I look fantastic, and I will not have you ruin it by turning me into a blubbering mess. Let's get down there and show those sods just how lucky they are.”</p><p>With that, Susan opened the door, making an impatient noise as she gestured them out.</p><p>Hermione giggled and shared a look with Ginny. “We’d best do as she says. I don’t remember her being this bossy in school.”</p><p>As the three of them made their way down the spiral staircase, Hermione couldn’t help but think about how different this day was compared to last year. Like Ginny, she hadn’t even considered living to see herself in a ball gown. </p><p>She had resigned herself to death. As a Muggle-born there would have been no hope of survival if Voldemort had won the war; if she hadn’t been killed outright she was certain she would have been sold off to the highest pure-blood bidder and been subjected to a life of torture.</p><p>Shaking her head to banish the thoughts, she watched as Neville stood from where he was sitting on the couch talking to Draco. His entire face lit up with a grin, and his eyes darkened as he looked her up and down while she turned in a circle to show him her entire dress.</p><p>Pulling her to his chest, his hand grazed dangerously low on her bare back.</p><p>“You look beautiful, love. I can’t help but notice you seem to be missing a portion of your dress.” </p><p>Hermione giggled in an un-Hermione like fashion and blushed. She ran her fingers under the lapel of his suit.</p><p>“Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself. Are you ready for this?”</p><p>His eyes never left hers.</p><p>“I’m ready for anything when you’re with me. Let’s go.”</p><p>Compliments were tossed around the group who were all obviously trying to be in good spirits and keep the ghosts of their collective past at bay.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Walking into the Great Hall caused Hermione to let out a gasp as she took in the magnificent decorations. The hall had been bathed in gold fairy lights, and several dozen tables dotted the room surrounding a raised platform where the professors usually ate, and a dance floor sat in the middle. </p><p>There were no house banners adorning the hall. Instead, a banner with the Hogwarts crest was flanked by banners proclaiming the names of all those who had fallen during the war. </p><p>Along the north wall were photos and nameplates for the dead. Hermione found Fred’s easily as it was surrounded by several redheads. Deciding now wasn’t the time, Neville led Hermione to where her story had been adorned to the wall next to a plaque proclaiming this to be the site of the defeat of Voldemort. </p><p>“Do you want to read it?” Neville asked as Hermione stared blankly at it. She let out a deep breath before turning away.</p><p>“No, I lived it. Writing it was enough. Let's find a table.”</p><p>Harry waved them over to a table fairly close to the front of the room.</p><p>“Kingsley insisted we all sit up here. I didn’t want to be gawked at, but I was overruled.”</p><p>Draco snorted as he waved a waiter down for champagne.</p><p>“Everyone wants to see the Golden Trio. Just smile and try not to offend anyone too badly—at least until after dinner is over.” </p><p>The four couples chatted after placing their orders. The whole thingworked the same way as the Yule ball for the Triwizard Tournament had. </p><p>After a delicious dinner, Kingsley stood on the platform and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for being here on the anniversary of the final battle. A year ago, none of us knew if we would survive. We didn’t know what the world would look like when all the dust settled. I will forever be grateful that not only were we victorious, but we, as a community, were able to come together in the aftermath to build a better world. A world where blood prejudice is all but eradicated, our citizens feel safe in their homes, and our children are able to grow up in a world without the threat of war and death over their heads.”</p><p>Kingsley paused and looked over to their table quickly. Hermione and Harry both groaned, knowing exactly what was coming next.</p><p>“I cannot talk about the war without acknowledging the three people in this room who were not only instrumental in defeating Voldemort, but in helping shape the world we now live in. If Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley would please stand so we can thank you once again for your heroism.”</p><p>Kingsley started clapping followed quickly by everyone else in the room as they stood. Catcalls could be heard from around the room, no doubt from George. </p><p>The three sat down quickly, faces bright red with embarrassment.</p><p>“Now, I think I've taken enough of your time listening to me talk. Please help me welcome Phoenix Rising to the stage!”</p><p>More applause and cheers filled the room as the lights dimmed, and the band trooped out to the platform. </p><p>“I need to go speak with Gran quickly Will you be all right?”</p><p>Hermione smiled up at Neville. </p><p>“I’ll be fine. I'll be waiting on a dance when you get back.”</p><p>Harry moved to sit next to her as Draco wandered off to speak with some Ministry officials.</p><p>“This is mad, isn’t it? Dancing when a year ago we were fighting for our lives.”</p><p>Hermione smiled and patted his hand.</p><p>“It is, but it’s also nice to celebrate that we lived. Those that we lost wouldn’t want us to wallow in our sadness the rest of our lives, and you know it.”</p><p>Harry grinned at her and looked around the room.</p><p>“It's difficult to be back here, but I'm happy that we’ve been able to get to this point. Well, while I’ve got you to myself, I wanted to ask you something. I’m not sure what you have planned for after school ends but I was wondering if you’d want to move into Grimmauld Place with me? You’d be in London and close to St. Mungos when your training starts, and you wouldn’t have to pay me any rent or anything like that.”</p><p>Hermione started to grin as Harry continued to ramble on. </p><p>“Harry, I’d love to. Thank you. Neville and I are actually planning a trip right after graduation and we’ll be gone for two weeks, but I could move in as soon as we get back.”</p><p>Harry gave her a hug and stood. </p><p>“I’m so pleased, ‘Mione. It’ll be great! I’m going to go rescue Draco; I see Neville heading this way.”</p><p>Neville clapped Harry on the back as he walked passed and held out a hand to her.</p><p>“Ready for that dance? I like to think I’ve improved since Fourth Year.”</p><p>Hermione chuckled and let herself be led onto the dance floor.</p><p>“I’m not sure I’ve improved, so you may need to be patient with me.”</p><p>Neville swept her around the dance floor with more grace than she assumed he was capable of. After a couple hours of dancing and catching up with friends, Neville asked if she wanted to take a walk out in the gardens. </p><p>Hermione was enjoying the cool May air and the feel of Neville's hand on the small of her back—his hand against her bare skin was burning. Deciding to harness her Gryffindor courage, she turned to face him. </p><p>“Want to get out of here?”</p><p>Neville looked down at Hermione who was trying to control the blush that was threatening to take over her face.</p><p>“More than anything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neville and Hermione get closer and make plans for their trip!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The smut is finally here! This story is going to be wrapping up in just a few more chapters! </p><p>As always thank you to NuclearNik, the world's best beta! All mistakes are my own!<br/>I own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hermione led Neville up to their dormitory, she was warring with herself in her head.</p><p>I’m ready for this. I want this. I’m not some blushing virgin…  Okay so I am a virgin, but I will not be a blushing one.</p><p>She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as Neville pulled her into an alcove just down the corridor from their dorm. </p><p>“I can practically hear you think, love. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Just relax, all right?”</p><p>Hermione tilted her head up towards him, her hands running up his chest as he leaned down to meet her lips. It was a sweet, gentle kiss but she wanted more.</p><p>She ran her tongue over his lower lip, and he immediately granted her entrance. As soon as their tongues touched, he groaned as he cupped her face with one hand while the other slid down her back.</p><p>She had been kissed before but not like this; the feel of Neville's hand on her back pulling her tighter against him was like fire. </p><p>Neville pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>“We should get back to our dorm before I forget we’re still technically in public.”</p><p>Hermione let out a breathy laugh, leading him out of the alcove. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They headed for Hermione's room, throwing up a silencing charm and a set of wards on the door. </p><p>“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Hermione grabbed her robe and tried not to run out the door to her en suite.</p><p>Breathing hard, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, cheeks flushed and eyes bright; she barely recognized the put-together girl in the mirror. </p><p>Taking her hair down from all the pins Susan had shoved in and removing her ball gown, Hermione began to calm down. </p><p>In nothing but her fancy knickers she had bought for tonight, Hermione wrapped herself in her robe, took a deep breath, and walked back into her room.</p><p>Neville had removed his robes and was unbuttoning his sleeves when he noticed Hermione was back.</p><p>"Everything all right?"</p><p>Hermione grinned at him, slowly untying her robe and letting it slip to the ground. Neville’s eyes widened as he took in her nearly-naked body. </p><p>"Everything's perfect."</p><p>As if his body was acting without conscious thought, Neville rose from her bed and walked over to her. </p><p>"You're so beautiful."</p><p>She blushed slightly before steeling her nerves.</p><p>"And you are wearing entirely too many clothes. Let's remedy that, shall we?"</p><p>Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly pulling it off of him. His breath caught as she reached for his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. </p><p>Hermione gasped when he slid his hands over her arse and grabbed her tightly, clearly unable to take the slow pace, lifting her up and tossing her on the bed.</p><p>Neville kicked his pants off, spreading her legs apart, and started to kiss up her legs to her thighs.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted you. Wanted to kiss you, to touch you everywhere."</p><p>Hermione moaned as he peeled away her soaking wet knickers, slowly kissing her inner thighs.</p><p>When Neville sucked her clit, Hermione cried out, grabbing his hair as he continued to lick her soaking wet cunt.</p><p>Pulling back, Neville kissed his way up her body, taking extra time to kiss the scar that sliced through her abdomen. </p><p>Hermione reached between them, a firm grip on Neville’s hard cock. </p><p>"Are you ready for me, love?" he asked as he positioned himself over her.</p><p>"I've never been more ready."</p><p>Neville groaned as he slid inside her, achingly slow. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he started to slowly pump in and out of her.</p><p>"Harder," Hermione moaned as he almost pulled out all the way before slamming into her.</p><p>Hermione could feel the tension inside her building up until it was almost unbearable. His thrusts were becoming frenzied; she knew he was close.</p><p>Hermione reached her climax, feeling like she was falling apart right before Neville shuddered, and she could feel him pulsing inside her.</p><p>He rolled off her and pulled her close to him, muttering a wandless cleaning spell over them both.</p><p>"That was amazing. I love you, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione snuggled closer to him, feeling completely satiated.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next morning, Hermione and Neville wandered down to the common room, not expecting to find all their friends lounging on the couches.</p><p>"Well, I'd say it's about time but I'm sure I could come up with something better if you give me time," Susan said, eyeing them both and not bothering to sit up from where she was laying on Ron's lap. </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes as she and Neville sat down. "Aren't we all a little too old to be making fun of one another’s sex lives? What's the plan for today?"</p><p>"We thought we might take lunch at the Three Broomsticks before the rest of us have to clear out," Draco told her as he continued to look over an essay that Hermione had left on a table.</p><p>Everyone agreed, even though Hermione wanted to start studying; NEWTs were only three weeks away.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The rest of May was spent in a haze of studying; Hermione would not be told to relax. Neville was successful in dragging her away from her studies after dinner two days before NEWTs were scheduled to start to discuss where they would be going for their trip together. </p><p>"Honestly, Neville, anywhere you want to go is perfectly fine with me! I travelled quite a bit with my parents when I was younger so anywhere is fine."</p><p>She watched as Neville dragged his hands down his face and huffed in obvious irritation. </p><p>"I understand that, love," he said through gritted teeth. "How about the states? Neither of us has been there, it could be fun."</p><p>Hermione knew she was being difficult but she honestly didn't care where they went. </p><p>"Hmmm, we could start in New York and then just wander about after that."</p><p>Neville looked at her sharply.</p><p>"You, Hermione Granger, who has a plan for everything, wants to wander around a foreign country with no plan?"</p><p>Hermione crossed her arms and scoffed. "I don't plan everything. I can be spontaneous!"</p><p>Neville laughed while Hermione continued to glare at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NEWTs are here and Hermione reminiscences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is honestly a bit of a filler chapter but I love it! I'm getting a bit sad that my first multi-chap is almost over!</p><p>As always, all the thanks goes to my amazing beta, NuclearNik! Shes the greatest and everyone needs to check out her new story, Come Together it's amazing!</p><p>All mistakes are my own and I own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was prepared for her NEWTs; she had started studying for them as soon as she started back at Hogwarts. Thankfully, she hadn’t stressed herself to the point of a breakdown like she had in her third year. She developed healthy study habits, got at least seven hours of sleep a night, and ate normal meals at normal times. No one could accuse her of going overboard, even though she felt she had every right to.</p><p>She was taking the most NEWTs out of all of her friends still at Hogwarts and would be testing for much longer than anyone else. It was necessary to get O’s in all of the subjects to show that she deserved a spot in healer training. And though she might not have needed to, she wanted to break records. She wanted to be known as the best.</p><p>Hermione knew Neville was giving her space the week of the tests, as he had told her he didn’t want to interrupt her studying, and she loved him even more for that. They would be leaving in two weeks for the States, and as carefree as Hermione had been when they decided to wander across the country, she was beginning to stress about not having a plan. Hermione Granger always had a plan, everyone knew that about her but the incredulous way Neville had asked her if she was sure about not having a plan when they went to the States made her want to show him she could fly by the seat of her pants; it was like a challenge to her.</p><p>The problem was, the closer it became time to leave, the less focused on her testing she was. Hermione tried to shake it off and buckle down on her studying, but she just couldn’t. The night before her last full day of NEWT tests as she sat up much later than anyone else, she made the decision that as soon as her final test was done, instead of heading to Hogsmeade with everyone else, she would head straight to the library and start making a plan for their trip, carefree be damned.</p><p>‐----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As Hermione walked out of the Great Hall from her Potions final, she felt as though a massive weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she stopped at the dorm to drop off her bag before heading to the library.</p><p>Looking around as she walked up the stairs, Hermione took in all the portraits that lined the walls of the main staircase, and the old stonework mixed with the new from repairs after the final battle. She passed the staircase that would take her up to the third-floor corridor and was flooded with memories of her first year at Hogwarts: Running around the castle after Harry and Ron who were trying to duel Malfoy, and helping Harry smuggle Norbert up to the Astronomy tower to meet Charlie.</p><p>There were millions of memories in every part of this castle, and as she walked up the staircase, the memories became almost overwhelming. The thought that these would be the last few days in this castle was hurting her deep in her soul. Hogwarts was the first place she ever felt like she had belonged. All these years later she could look back on the not so happy moments—the downright terrifying experiences, and the many times she had cheated death in these walls—and be at peace with everything that had happened here.</p><p>Hermione knew she still hadn’t fully come to terms with her experiences during the war, but she was working on it. It was a freeing feeling, being able to accept that it was all over. She would never have these moments with these people again.</p><p>Wiping a stray tear from her cheek and taking a deep breath before opening the door to the dorm, an explosion of noise hit her as soon as she crossed the threshold.</p><p>“‘Mione! You’re finally here! What took you so long? We’re just having a few drinks before we head to Hogsmeade. What can I get you? You deserve a break.”</p><p>Hermione laughed at Ginny's flushed face as she stood on the table in front of the fireplace, half-full bottle of firewhisky in her hand.</p><p>“Seems you’ve started early, Gin. Um, I don’t think I'll be able to make it down today.”<br/>Hermione was smart enough to take a step back as Ginny jumped off the table and started towards her.</p><p>“I need to plan mine and Neville’s trip to the States! I know I said I could be whimsical and carefree but I just can’t, Ginny. I’m not made that way!”</p><p>“I thought you might change your mind.”</p><p>Hermione whipped around at the words to see a smirking Neville leaning against the doorframe. He had loosened his tie, his robes draped over his arm.</p><p>“I knew you’d want a plan so I made one. Everything can be changed if there's something you don’t want to do or somewhere you don’t want to visit. I know you, love, you’re not whimsical and that's okay with me. I still love you.”</p><p>He walked toward her, pulling a bundle of papers out of his bag and handing them to her.</p><p>“Look this over and then get your arse up to your room and change because you are going with us, and you are going to celebrate being done with NEWTs and graduating. I’ll meet you back down here in twenty minutes.”</p><p>With that, Neville gave Ginny a nod and headed up to his dorm without a second glance to her. Ginny started fanning herself with her free hand as they both watched him walk away.</p><p>“Merlin, when did Neville get so hot and commanding? Is he like that when you have sex?”</p><p>That jolted Hermione out of the trance she had been in, and she whipped around to glare at Ginny. “Ginevra Weasley! Our sex life is none of your business. I’m going to go look these plans over and get dressed. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Hermione fled from the common room, papers clutched to her chest as she tried not to think about how right Ginny was. Slamming her door shut, she set her bag down and spread all the papers across her desk. Neville had thought of everything. They would start in New York City where he had already contacted and planned for a tour of MACUSA, a trip to the Statue of Liberty, and several days full of nothing but museums before they headed to Washington D.C. which was filled with more museums.</p><p>Frowning at the papers, she saw plenty of things for her to enjoy but nothing that really seemed to be Neville’s idea of fun. Gathering the plans back up, she headed to his room. She knocked twice before letting herself in only to see him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, still damp from the shower he had just finished.</p><p>She felt her mouth go dry as she took in his bare chest that was dotted with water droplets, all the way down to where his towel sat low on his hips. It wasn’t as though this was the first time she had seen him practically naked, but it had been a few weeks since they had been intimate.</p><p>“See something you like?”</p><p>Hermione shook her head, turning red at being caught staring.</p><p>“By all means, I could use the ego boost, love but it seems like you came here for something else, yeah”</p><p>Hermione laughed at his words; he was always trying to make her more comfortable</p><p>Gods, I love him.</p><p>“I was just looking over all the plans you’ve made for us, and I can’t help but notice there isn’t really anything planned that seems to be for you. There are all kinds of museum tours and the like for me, but nothing for you. That's not fair, Nev.”</p><p>Neville grinned at her before pulling her up against his chest. “I see you didn’t even make it past D.C. before you came in here. If you had finished reading the plans, you would have noticed that after D.C. we are heading to Tennessee to see Graceland.”</p><p>Hermione looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. “Graceland? Where Elvis lived?”</p><p>Neville chuckled and placed a kiss to her forehead. “Yep, that's the one. I told you about the journals of my dad’s I read. Well he was apparently a big fan of Muggle music and Elvis was his favourite from the States. I thought it would be fun to go see where he lived. When we get back, I can tell my dad all about it.”</p><p>She smiled gently at Neville and stepped back, reaching for the door.</p><p>“I think that's a wonderful idea. Okay, now that I've embarrassed myself, I’ll go back to my room to finish looking these over and get dressed so we can go.”</p><p>Neville snagged her hand in his and yanked her back. “Why would you do that? We can look at them together tomorrow. I can think of something much more entertaining to occupy our time right now. We may be a little late to the pub but I think everyone will forgive us.”</p><p>He started kissing down her neck, hands sliding up her skirt to her arse as she ran her hands up and down his firm chest.</p><p>A banging on the door caused them both to spring back away from each other, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Okay, I’ve given you fifteen minutes! It’s time to get dressed and go. You can shag later!’<br/>Ginny's voice echoed through the room causing them both to grin.</p><p>“I better go get dressed before she comes in here and drags me out. One more week and we won’t have anyone around to interrupt us.”</p><p>Hermione grinned at Neville as she started towards the door.</p><p>“Looking forward to it,” he said as he watched her walk out.</p><p>Ginny was leaning against the wall next to Neville's room, the firewhisky almost empty now.<br/>“It's about time. Let’s go!”</p><p>Hermione laughed as Ginny herded her back to her room and picked clothes out for her.</p><p>“Honestly, the two of you are about to spend two weeks alone together in another country, keep your hands to yourself for a bit, yeah?”</p><p>Hermione started undressing, knowing better than to argue with Ginny about what she had picked out for her to wear.</p><p>“Have you seen him? Merlin, he's fit. You’re right that we’ll have two weeks to ourselves but after those two weeks, we won’t see each other for months, Gin. We’ve got to make the most of our time together.”</p><p>Hermione threw a wink at Ginny who made a gagging noise.</p><p>“You’re both disgusting, and I love you. It’ll all be fine. You’ll be so busy with healer training the time will fly. Now, you’re dressed, so throw a little mascara on and let's go!”</p><p>The two met Neville and Luna—who had finally finished her last NEWT—and the quartet headed towards Hogsmeade. Hermione knew the next year was going to be difficult with her busy with training and Neville gone for weeks at a time, but she would do everything in her power to make it work.</p><p>No matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading! Your reviews make me smile &amp; I love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The leaving ceremony, Hermione receives an offer and moves into Grimmauld Place</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really really enjoyed writing this chapter. Its the end of an entire portion of Hermiones life and now she's going off into the unknown! </p><p>As always, my beta NuclearNik, deserves all the love for tmhow this chapter turned out!</p><p>I own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>The following week flew by even though there were no classes and no exams left. Hermione was anxiously awaiting the graduation ceremony, not for any awards or recognition she might receive but because she was becoming more and more excited to begin her life.</p><p>She and Harry had sent several letters back and forth since the Remembrance Ball to figure out the logistics of her moving into Grimmauld Place with him. They had decided since she and Neville wouldn’t be leaving until two days after they were officially finished with Hogwarts, she would return to the Burrow after graduation to pack up the things she had stashed there since she had sent her parents to Australia.</p><p>She still owned her parents house, unable to part with it even though she knew they would never again need it. Hermione realized this was an emotional response, and she would need to make a decision soon about what to do with it. It wasn’t something she wanted to think about.</p><p>Harry had prepared a set of rooms for her that included an en suite, and they were on an entirely different floor from his rooms. She would take her belongings from the Burrow, put them there, and worry about unpacking and settling in once she was back, and Neville had left on his first business trip. It would give her something to do instead of thinking about nothing but Neville being away and inevitably worrying about whether or not she would be accepted into healer training.</p><p>The only bit of uncertainty that was still worrying her was what she would do for a job until she found out if she had been accepted into the training program. She had been sent several offers of employment: a few from different departments in the Ministry, one from Gringotts offering her a position as an apprentice Curse-reaker, and two from masters in the fields of Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. While she was extremely interested in the curse breaking and a mastery in Runes, she put off making a decision until she heard from St. Mungos. Hermione didn’t want to agree to a time consuming job or sign any sort of contract until then.</p><p>As if someone had heard her inner thoughts over the past week, at breakfast the morning of the leaving ceremony an unfamiliar owl flew through the Great Hall to deliver a letter to her. Her name was the only writing on the outside, and she was unfamiliar with the seal that adorned the wax. With a glance to Neville who smiled at her encouragingly, she ripped the letter open, her eyes going wide as she read.</p><p>
  <em>Miss Granger,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry to have waited so long to send you a letter, I wanted to be sure I would have an opportunity before I got in contact with you. I understand from Mister Longbottom that you are looking for employment for the summer and possibly longer. I would like to extend to you the opportunity to come work for me in a short term position here at Flourish and Blotts. While it might not be the most prestigious offer you have received—I have no doubt you have received many—but I’ve known you since you were a wide-eyed eleven year old, enthralled with magic from the moment you stepped foot into our world, and you would be a valuable asset to my shop.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I understand you are about to embark on a trip to America for the next two weeks but if my offer interests you, please send me an owl with your answer, and you can start when you return from what I can only assume is a much needed holiday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>F. Blotts</em>
</p><p>“Well, don’t keep us waiting! Who’s the letter from?”</p><p>Ginny had arrived at breakfast while Hermione had been reading the letter from Mr. Blotts. She was trying to peer over her shoulder and read the letter as she helped herself to Hermione's toast.</p><p>“It’s from Mr. Blotts; he’s offered me a job at the bookstore for the summer! Neville Longbottom,” she turned to face the wizard where he sat beside her, “when did you have the time to write to him about me? You wonderful man!”</p><p>She started peppering his face with kisses as he laughed, and Ginny grabbed the letter to read over.</p><p>“I sent him a letter just before NEWTs started. You mentioned a while ago that you weren’t sure what you planned to do for a job this summer, and I’ve seen the lists you’ve been making of possibilities. You’ll do wonderful in a book shop.”</p><p>Ginny snorted and handed the letter back to her. “Yeah if she doesn’t spend her entire paycheck on books. Good thing you won’t be paying Harry any rent, eh?”</p><p>Hermione tossed her a mock glare, looking around to see if she had any spare parchment.</p><p>“I’m going to write him back immediately. This is exactly what I was looking for; I can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself!”</p><p>Neville threw an arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head. “You think too much. I’m just glad it’s one less thing for you to worry about one our trip.”</p><p>Dashing off a quick reply to Mr. Blotts, Hermione stood and grabbed a piece of toast.</p><p>“I need to run this up to the owlery before I go get ready for the ceremony. I’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>That afternoon, Hermione stood amongst her peers listening as Headmistress McGonagall gave a speech about all they had been through at such a young age, their bravery in the face of adversity, and how they had all risen to the challenges that none of them should have had to deal with.</p><p>Hermione had been honored as the top student throughout her entire tenure at Hogwarts with distinction in Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Neville had been given a special award in Herbology, and Ginny was acknowledged for her superiority as Quidditch Captain and congratulated on her placement as the newest Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.</p><p>Throughout the ceremony, Hermione struggled to keep her composure and keep the tears from falling. It helped that she could hear Harry, Ron, Susan, and Draco cheering loudly and obnoxiously each time her, Ginny, and Neville’s names were mentioned.</p><p>Finally, after she was given a certificate by the Headmistress, they were free to mingle with their families, friends, and professors. Harry was the first to catch her in a hug, swinging her around.</p><p>“Congratulations ‘Mione! I always knew you were the smartest person to ever walk around this place!”</p><p>Hermione beamed at him as she was passed from Harry to Ron who hugged her so tightly she assumed he had been taking lessons from Molly. “The swottiest swot to ever swot!”</p><p>Hermione smacked him on the chest as he laughed and set her down. Susan gave her a much gentler hug and congratulated her on her achievements, and surprisingly, Draco gave her a tight but quick hug as well. Neville was nearby speaking with his gran who was beaming at him with such pride, it brought tears to Hermione's eyes again.</p><p>“Thank you all so much for coming! I can’t believe it’s finally over; I’ll never come back here as a student again. It's so surreal.”</p><p>Molly and Arthur had walked up with Ginny and Luna, offering their congratulations to Hermione as well.</p><p>“I’ve put together a little dinner in honour of all of you at home. Hermione, dear, I let Augusta know she and Neville were more than welcome as well, and they’ll be joining us this evening. I know you have a lot of packing and moving to do before you leave but you need to celebrate!”</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes at her mum’s overbearing behaviour, but everyone knew they wouldn’t change Molly for the world.</p><p>“That's very kind of you, Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate it. Thank you for inviting Neville and his gran as well. I think we’re free to go if you all are ready.”</p><p>After everyone agreed to meet at the Burrow in an hour, Hermione headed over to Neville to see what his plans were.</p><p>“Miss Granger I must say that is quite an impressive list of accomplishments you received today. I’m quite proud of you both for finishing your education and doing so with such distinction.”</p><p>Hermione grinned at Neville and squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom. I’m pretty proud of us as well. Will you be joining us at the Weasley’s home for dinner this evening? Mrs. Weasley always makes the best food.”</p><p>Augusta gave her a sly wink and nodded her head. “I wouldn’t miss Molly’s cooking for anything. Her food is magical in its own right.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After parting ways with Neville and saying her goodbyes to her professors, Hermione Apparated to the Burrow to get a head start on her packing. Thankfully, she hadn’t unpacked much before or after the war so it was just a matter of locating the odd possession here and there.</p><p>Shrinking all of her belongings, she shoved them inside her beaded bag and Floo'd over to Grimmauld Place.</p><p>“Anyone home?” Hermione called out as she exited the Floo, not wanting to catch Harry and Draco in any sort of compromising position.</p><p>“We’re down in the kitchen!” a voice called out to her, somehow magnified throughout the room.</p><p>Hermione took in the changes to the old house as she headed down to the kitchens. The house-elf heads had been removed, and the walls were a much more pleasant beige colour, a stark contrast to the dreary grey they had been before. The kitchen was still in the pristine condition it had been when she, Harry, and Ron had stayed there with Kreacher at the beginning of the Horcrux hunt.</p><p>Sitting her bag on the table, Hermione pulled a seat up next to Draco who was reading the Prophet with his feet propped up on the table.</p><p>“Is Kreacher still staying at Hogwarts, Harry? The house looks much better than it before.”</p><p>Harry grinned at her as he nudged Dracos feet off the table.</p><p>“He comes back and forth. He’s still bound to me and I don’t have the heart to free him. Draco and I have done a lot of the work but Kreacher still comes when he doesn’t have much to do at Hogwarts. Keep your feet off the table, Draco. Your mother would have your head if she saw you.”</p><p>Draco scoffed, folding the paper up and setting it in Hermione’s waiting hand.“My mother isn’t here now, is she? Did you get all your things packed up?”</p><p>She patted her beaded bag and stretched. “Everything’s in here. I still have some things at my parent’s house but I’m not worrying about that for the next two weeks. I think I have decided to sell it though. I’ll need to find a realtor when I get back, someone who knows what they're doing, because I have no idea how the real estate market works.”</p><p>Harry cleared his throat and gave Draco a look, causing him to roll his eyes. “Granger, my family has a foot in the Muggle real estate world, and I hope I'm not overstepping but Harry mentioned you would probably want to sell it. I uh, spoke with my mother and she said if you would let her, she would be more than happy to take over the selling of your parents home for you. She’ll make sure you’re given a good price for the house. She said she knew this would probably be painful for you and just wants to help.”</p><p>Hermione's eyes were so wide it was almost comical as she listened to Draco blabber on about his mother offering to help her.</p><p>“Draco, I would be honoured to have your mother's help. I’ll send her a note before I leave to thank her and to send her all of the information for the house.”</p><p>Draco turned a light shade of pink as Hermione threw her arms around him and sniffed, choking back a sob at the kindness of someone who had no reason to be kind to her.</p><p>“Yes, well, no need for hysterics. Come on Potter, let's show her to her room before she cries all over my nice robes.”</p><p>Harry laughed and pulled Hermione to her feet, hugging her close and saying, “I know this was a hard decision for you, and now you won’t have to think about it again. By the time you get back from your trip with Neville, the house will probably be sold. Now, you’re up on the second floor; I gave you Regulus' old room. I’m in Sirius’ room on the third floor.”</p><p>Hermione followed them up to her new room, marvelling at the fact she wasn’t sneezing from all the dust that had previously been caked on every surface. The door to the room that had once belonged to the younger Black brother was now a crisp white with gold trim. Draco, who obviously had a flair for the dramatics, flung the door open and Hermione’s breath caught.</p><p>What had been a dark and depressing room decked out in Slytherin green and silver with cuttings about Voldemort's exploits on the wall was now a soft lavender colour with a dark cherry wood four-poster bed taking pride of place in the middle of the room. Cream-coloured bedding that looked softer than anything Hermione had ever touched covered the bed, and a chaise lounge that matched the wood of her bed and the bedding was sitting near the large picture window opposite of the armoire.</p><p>“Wow. The two of you really didn’t have to go through so much trouble for me! I would have cleaned it up myself.”</p><p>Draco puffed up with praise while Harry laughed at her amazement. “It was no trouble, Draco here apparently has quite the eye for interior design.”</p><p>Hermione grinned at Draco’s discomfort as she threw her arms around his neck, and he awkwardly patted her back.</p><p>“I can’t take all the credit or any of it really. Mother designed it all and had the decorator come over to do all the work.”</p><p>Harry burst out laughing at the awkward look on Draco's face. “I knew it! This has your mother written all over it!”</p><p>Hermione laughed along with them both, feeling overwhelmed with the amount of love she felt surrounding her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story! Your reviews and kudos mean so much to me! There are only a couple more chapters left and next weeks may be a bit delayed as I'm researching for their trip!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Details are finalized as Hermione moves into Grimmauld Place</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are so close to the end and I'm honestly a bit sad! I completely forgot about this chapter because of who I am as a person so the trip will be next!</p>
<p>All the thanks go to my incredible beta, NuclearNik, without whom this story would be awful!</p>
<p>I own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party at the Burrow was in full force by the time Hermione, Harry, and Draco arrived, and it was clear the Weasley family had gone all out. A banner congratulating Ginny had been fixed to the entrance of the white marquee situated near the orchards, proclaiming their youngest child and only daughter had not only finished Hogwarts, but was going on to play professional Quidditch—something all the Weasley siblings, with the exception of Percy, had dreamed of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione quickly found Neville where he sat with his Gran as she discussed new policies the Ministry had implemented with Mr. Weasley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a rescue?” Hermione asked. Poor bloke looked bored out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned up at her. ”Yes please! Get all your things settled at Harry's?” Neville stood, taking her hand and leading her away from the tent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got everything moved in except the things at my parents house. Narcissa Malfoy has offered to help me get my parent's house sold so I don’t have to deal with it. I just need to get my stuff moved out before we leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville squeezed her hand then pulled her in for a hug. “I know that wasn’t an easy decision for you, but it’ll be better for someone else to deal with it. Someone who can be less emotional about it. How's your room at Grimmauld Place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's face lit up with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful Nev! It couldn’t be more perfect if I had designed it myself. They did a wonderful job. After the party tonight, I’m going to get all packed for our trip; I don’t want to leave it to the last minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville chuckled before wrapping an arm around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have the same plan. Gran is not too happy that I’m heading off to another country for two weeks just to come home and leave again, but she understands. She told me that she and Granddad did the same thing when they graduated Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as they walked back towards the tent. She wanted to make sure she saw everyone before making an early exit. Their Portkey was leaving the next day at six in the evening; it would be a tight time frame to get all of her things packed and pack up her parents house for anything that she had left that she wanted to keep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just thinking about emptying her parents house and never seeing it again was a depressing thought, so Hermione pushed it aside with a little effort. This was a celebration and she wouldn’t be the one to bring down the festivities with her blubbering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill and Fleur congratulated her on her achievements at school and asked if she planned to take the Curse-Breaking apprenticeship at Gringotts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually applied for healer training a few months ago so I decided not to take any of the long-term offers that were sent to me. Healing is my number one choice, but the offer from Gringotts definitely gave me some pause. I’ll be working at Flourish and Blotts when Neville and I return from our trip. Mr. Blotts has offered me an apprenticeship of sorts just for the summer with the option to extend it if I’m not accepted by St. Mungos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill's eyes widened slightly. “That sounds like a wonderful place for you, Hermione. I think that will be a perfect place for you to spend your summer. You have so much potential, wherever you land will be incredibly lucky to have you. Make sure you keep in touch this summer! Fleur and I can answer any questions about Gringotts you have in case you decide to take the opportunity. I think you'll make a fantastic healer though; they'd be mad to not accept you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After exchanging promises to owl over the summer, Hermione went in search of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to thank them. Mrs. Weasley immediately waved her off, insisting it was no trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been like a second daughter to us, Hermione dear. We’re just as proud of you as we are of Ginny. Now, I know you plan to live with Harry, but we want you to know you always have a place here at the Burrow, and of course, I expect to see you on Sundays when you get back from your trip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione knew better than to argue with the Weasley matriarch and agreed that she would see them all in three weeks for family dinner to tell them about her trip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding two hours was plenty of time to stay, Hermione made her rounds to say goodbye to everyone so she could pack. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Susan were getting ready to leave as well, citing an early meeting for the three Auror trainees, and Ron was to open up the joke shop first thing in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing Neville goodnight and making plans to meet up for breakfast so he could be there for moral support at her parent’s house, Hermione apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Draco offered their assistance in packing before she waved them off, telling them they needed their sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was still slightly in awe of her new room, and she grabbed a quill and a bit of parchment, dashing off a quick note thanking Narcissa Malfoy for her excellent eye for design and promising to send along all the pertinent information regarding her parent's home the following day. As Hermione looked around her new room, she realised she hadn’t even noticed the bookshelves that covered one of the walls earlier. Deciding that she didn't have time to fill them completely and with the care that she thought her books deserved, she chose to wait until her return to fill them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emptying everything out of her beaded bag, Hermione sorted out all the odds and ends that had wound up in there over the last two years. She had already removed most of the books that she had packed for the Horcrux hunt, but all the camping gear was still tucked deep inside along with the clothes she had packed for the three of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that Harry and Ron probably had no desire to see those clothes ever again, she put them all in a pile to throw away. They were all so worn and tattered; there was no repairing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Neville had decided to dress Muggle for their trip—with the exception of smart robes to wear on their tour of MACUSA—so Hermione began sorting through the clothes she had brought from the Burrow. It was almost a relief to know she wouldn’t have to wear her Hogwarts uniform anymore, but also a bit of a hassle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t known for being very fashion-forward and honestly didn’t care. She had enough Muggle clothes that didn’t look too out of trend and packed all of those, plus the robes she had ordered by owl to wear for her first day of healer training, and sturdy shoes. She was pleased to be able to throw away the Mary Janes she had been wearing almost every day since she was eleven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Packing all of her clothes into the bag neatly, she set out to organise their itinerary. They would settle into their hotel when they first arrived in New York and spend the rest of the day acclimating to the time change. Neville had planned a truly exceptional trip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would tour MACUSA, and then explore the magical enclave in New York City that seemed quite a bit more of this century than Diagon Alley was. The next day was filled with a trip to the Met, the Natural History Museum, and a walk through Central Park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After three days in New York, they would head to Memphis, Tennessee to see the wonder that was Graceland. Hermione was more excited than she originally thought she would be to visit somewhere kitschy and touristy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Tennessee, they were heading south to Orlando where Hermione was very excited to see Neville in Disney World. Her parents had taken her to Disneyland Paris when she was small, but she had always wanted to go to Disney World and see Cinderella’s castle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All brochures, hotel reservations, and tickets were already placed inside the bag when Hermione realised she hadn’t seen anything about transportation to any of these places anywhere in Neville's planning. Pushing her rising panic aside, she ran downstairs to the Floo. Throwing the powder in the grate, Hermione yelled out her destination before the green flames had a chance to die down. She was still uncomfortable with Floo calls; it felt as though her head was being spun around on her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she was staring into the large eyes of a Longbottom house-elf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, but could you please get Neville for me? It’s urgent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little elf squeaked slightly. “Yes, of course, Miss Hermy. I’ll get him right away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes at the moniker as the little elf popped out of the room. Two minutes later, Neville was skidding into view, clad in nothing but boxer shorts and a towel around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright? What's wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione realised in that moment that maybe she should have calmed down a tad before instructing the elf to fetch him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, everything's fine. I’m so sorry to have called over like this, but I was finishing up my packing and going through our itinerary when I noticed there's no transportation listed on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville huffed a tiny bit before crouching down so he was eye-level with her. “Yes, I planned for transportation. I must have forgotten to put that in with all the other information. I planned out our Apparition points. We’ll have to take a few jumps to get places but it’s faster than a car which I don’t know how to drive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's mouth fell into a perfect "O" of surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, right then. Sorry to bother you! I’ll just go finish packing now. You look busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was thankful the Floo made her look green so Neville couldn’t see the dull shade of red she had turned in her embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville gave her a cocky little grin that wouldn’t have looked out of place on Malfoy. “You could always come through and wash my back for me, just saying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately burst into laughter, loving that he never made her feel bad about her obsessive nature.  “If I did that, then you’ll never get your packing done and we won’t go on our trip. I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a saucy little wink, Hermione pulled her head out of the Floo and headed back up to her room. Neville had truly thought of everything, and she really had no reason to panic. It was a nice change from being the one who planned everything all the time. It left her slightly off balance but it was definitely something she could get used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Only 2 more chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Neville take a trip! Upon there return, Hermione receives an answer about healer training</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fun but exhausting chapter to write! The final chapter will be posted next week!</p>
<p>As always, all my thanks to my beta, NuclearNik! <br/>All mistakes are my own!<br/>I own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione was certain her stomach would never settle after the international Portkey. She felt as though they had spun for hours instead of just a few minutes. Upon landing in the terminal, Neville and she were required to state their identities and business in the United States. After everything was squared away, Neville apparated them both to the magical entrance of the hotel he had booked, the Four Seasons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the grandeur of the hotel. "Neville, this is an extremely expensive hotel. Are you sure?" She still sounded a bit shaky, and she was comforted slightly when Neville placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her through the revolving doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm certain, love. I wanted us to stay somewhere nice while we're here in New York. Not all of the hotels we're staying at are this fancy. Don't worry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He led her over to the front desk where the concierge was waiting with a smile on her face. "Good evening, how can I help you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville removed his arm from around Hermione and pulled out several pieces of parchment from his bag. "Reservation for Longbottom, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked over the papers briefly before opening a ledger in front of her. "Ah yes, Mr. Longbottom. I have you in a suite with a king-size bed for three days. You'll take the elevator just to the right here and go up to the eighth floor. Room service is available twenty-four hours a day. If you need anything during your stay, just press the button located on the nightstand and you will be connected to the front desk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the key and Hermione's hand, Neville led her to the bank of elevators. "Our tour of MACUSA isn't until ten tomorrow morning so we have plenty of time to relax tonight and adjust to the time difference. I thought we would just get room service tonight. Is that alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled up at him as he continued to babble on about a sleeping schedule. "Neville, that all sounds lovely. You've planned a wonderful trip, but tonight is the perfect night for relaxation." Truth be told, Hermione was slightly turned on by how perfectly organized Neville was for their trip; not that she'd ever admit that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short elevator ride, and then they were in the suite Neville had picked for them. One wall boasted a giant window that gave them a spectacular view of Central Park. It was early in the afternoon and she could see hundreds of people walking, riding bikes, and taking pictures on the sidewalk below. The suite itself was beautiful, decorated in creams and golds, and there was a small sitting area with a sofa and coffee table. The bed was magnificent, and Hermione couldn't wait to snuggle up under the fluffy comforter with Neville. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she was examining the suite, he had started to unpack for them, laying out their nice robes for their tour the next day and ensuring he had everything they would need. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to order some lunch or wait until dinner?" He asked as he looked over the room service menu. "I'm fine either way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glanced back at him from the window. "I'm fine waiting until dinner if you are. That Portkey took it out of me; I've never traveled that far before with one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville grinned at her as he flopped down on the sofa. "Do you want to hang out or go explore a bit?" he asked as he patted the spot next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed herself into the spot, laying her head on his shoulder. "We could take a little walk through Central Park. If we stay here, I'll probably fall asleep and be messed up for the entire trip." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours of wandering around Central Park and the area close to the hotel, Hermione and Neville headed back to order room service and settle in for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Hermione pulled out the new dress robes she had purchased from Twilfitt and Tattings. They were a deep blue with gold embroidery along the cuffs and neck of the robes. She thought she looked quite sophisticated, and she took the extra time to tame her hair into submission, wanting to make a good impression at MACUSA even though they were only there for a tour. Neville looked dashing in a set of dark grey robes with the house of Longbottom crest on his left breast pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MACUSA was located in the Woolworth building just down the street from the hotel. It was an ingenious location that was not only a Muggle tourist attraction but also had an entrance for wizards and witches to access the government building. It was the tallest building Hermione had ever seen up close and Neville looked gobsmacked as they both stared up at the building from the sidewalk. Nudging him, she grabbed his hand and led him to the door that seemed to be ignored by the Muggles surrounding them. After entering and telling the guard their names and business, they were given visitor's badges and instructed to wait by the lifts for their guide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes later, a tall, handsome woman who reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall walked towards them. "Welcome to MACUSA. My name is Holly Pearfeather, and I'll be your guide today. You're both from England, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glanced up at Neville and grinned. "Yes. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. We both just finished up at Hogwarts." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman's eyes widened briefly before she straightened her posture. "Well, it's lovely to meet you both. Shall we begin?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio took the lifts up to visit the Department of Unidentifiable Magical Items where Hermione could have spent the whole day,, the Office for Magic Relations and Education, the Department of Aurors where they were allowed to watch a simulated hostage situation, and then the Major Investigation Department. By the end of the tour, they were both exhausted but happy with their time spent learning about a different government. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next two days flew by in a haze of Broadway shows, shopping for souvenirs, a tour of the Statue of Liberty and Rikers Island. As the duo packed their clothes and all the souvenirs they had bought in Hermione’s beaded bag, she could feel the excitement coming off of Neville.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excited for Graceland?" she asked as he bounced around the room, grabbing stray socks and whistling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Reading my dad’s journals was so great; it really helped me </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and he talked about Elvis a lot so I'm excited to see it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled fondly at him, glad they were going somewhere that had meaning to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few Apparition jumps later, Hermione and Neville had checked into their hotel and set out for Graceland. While it wasn't the type of place she would have picked to visit, it was fun and kitschy. Neville took hundreds of pictures and bought several keychains for their friends. They spent an evening on Beale Street, drinking, laughing, and immersing themselves in the culture surrounding them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, they headed down to Orlando to visit Disney World. Hermione spent more time watching Neville than she did anything else while they were at the theme park. Neville put on the Mickey Mouse ears with a grin and didn’t take them off the entire day. They rode Space Mountain until they both thought they would be sick, ate dole whips, churros, and had the best meal at the Beauty and the Beast-themed restaurant. Two days of exploring the park left them both exhausted so they extended their stay at the hotel an extra day to rest up before finishing up the last leg of their trip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next week exploring the south before they had to head back to New York City to catch their Portkey home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late in the night when they returned to England, so Neville stayed with her at Grimmauld Place. As soon as they opened the door, they were bombarded by shouting from Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're finally back! Hurry up and come to the kitchen now; you have mail from St. Mungo’s."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gasped, grabbing onto Neville’s hand and letting him lead her down to the kitchen where Draco was pacing around the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin, what did you two do? Take the last possible Portkey? Potter has been out of his mind waiting on you to open this letter," he told her as he gave her a brief, one-armed hug. "My mother was able to sell the house, Granger. She has everything for you and will bring it over whenever you're ready." Draco told her in softly enough that only she could hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a brief smile in response as she turned to stare at the letter lying on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you waiting for? Open it," Harry told her. With a deep breath, Hermione grabbed the letter and ripped it open. She was completely silent as she read through it several times before sitting down abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got in." She spoke through tears that were pouring down her face. "They accepted my application, and I start August first. I can’t believe I got in." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three men erupted with words of congratulations, promises of firewhisky, and cheers. Neville crouched down in front of her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I knew you could do it love. I'm so proud of you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was overwhelmed. She knew she had the grades to be accepted but so did a lot of other people. Knowing that she wanted to make a difference and feeling like this was the best way to achieve that goal just felt as though she was doing the right thing. Even if she only ever helped one person, Hermione knew this is what she was meant to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're finally at the end of my first multi-chapter story! I'm incredibly sad its over but I have learned SO much since I started this story and I hope it shows!</p>
<p>The biggest thanks to my beta, NuclearNik! You've been so incredible, patient, and helpful to me during this!</p>
<p>As always, I own nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>4 years later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione knew she was running late as she walked as quickly as possible through the halls of the Spell Damage Ward in St. Mungo's. Her research had been approved that day, and she could officially start looking into a cure for individuals who had been affected by the Cruciatus Curse. It had been the one thing that had kept her going through the last three years of sleepless nights, missed meals, unimaginable stress levels, and complete lack of a sex life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville had settled into his job at Malfoy Industries very well. After just seven months, he became the highest procurer of rare ingredients for the entire company. He had taken a promotion offered to him just the week before that would see him travelling less and spending more time in greenhouses, cultivating the plants to be harvested for potion ingredients. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight the couple were meeting Harry, Draco, Ron, Susan, Ginny, and Luna to celebrate not only Hermione's approval to begin testing but also Neville's promotion. A lot had changed between the group of friends the last few years, but meeting at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate each other when there was cause had not. Hermione and Neville still saw Harry and Draco several times a month for dinner where they were often joined by Narcissa Malfoy, who had become a sort of surrogate mother to Hermione after helping her handle the sale of her parent's home. Ron and Susan had married just a few months earlier, and Molly Weasley was already hinting about grandchildren despite the fact that Susan was quickly climbing the ranks within the Aurors. Harry and Draco were not married, much to Narcissa's ire. Hermione knew, though, that Draco planned to propose soon. Ginny and Luna were rarely around unless it was a big event; Ginny was still playing chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and when she wasn’t, Ginny went with Luna on expeditions all over the world searching for creatures known and unknown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione checked her watch as she removed her bright green robe, hanging it on the hook on the back of her door. She was almost ten minutes late and that was unacceptable. A hidden Apparition point in the corner of her office allowed her to make a speedy exit instead of running through the hospital and being cornered by others. Popping onto the high street of Hogsmeade, she found Neville leaning up against the outer wall of Honeydukes, smirking at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even say it; I know I’m late. I had a busy day you know,” she told him as she walked up, giving him a light peck on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were going to be late, that’s why I told you to be here by five thirty Everyone else is going to be here at six.” He laughed at the put out expression on her face. “Oh don’t pout, I just know you well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped Hermione in a hug before grabbing her hand and leading her down a side street. “Where are we going?” she asked.”This isn’t the way to the pub.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville turned, giving her a grin that looked slightly nervous and tugging on her hand a bit. “We have somewhere else to go first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let herself be pulled down the street by her overly excited boyfriend, scenarios running through her mind so fast she wasn’t even paying attention to where he led her. Neville let go of her hand and cleared his throat. She looked around and realised where he had brought her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Nev. This is where you brought me on our first date.” She looked around at the quiet little garden that she knew held such an important place in Nevilles heart. “Why are we here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was standing in front of a large tree, wringing his hands together— his biggest tell these days when he was nervous. “Hermione, I’ve loved you since I was eleven years old. It took us awhile to get here, and I wouldn’t change anything about it. You showed a scared little boy the first kindness he had seen in a long time, and you’ve continued to do that the entire time I've had the pleasure of knowing you. I’ve known you were it for me for longer than I care to admit. With that in mind, I wanted to bring you to where my dad proposed to my mum and ask you something. Hermione Granger, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stared at him in shock. They had talked about it over the last couple of years but both agreed they should wait until she was done with her training. She had wanted to marry Neville Longbottom since she was eighteen and nothing had changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Of course I’ll—umph.” Neville picked her up and kissed her soundly, spinning her around a bit before setting her back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank Merlin; Otherwise I wouldn't know what I was going to do with this.” He stepped away from in front of the tree, and Hermione could see </span>
  <em>
    <span>HJG + NFL</span>
  </em>
  <span> carved into the trunk, just underneath Neville's parent’s initials. She couldn’t control the tears that were pouring down her face as she gently traced the letters. “Neville, this is beautiful. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. “I love you, witch. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone but you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One Year Later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bride and groom have elected to write their own vows. Neville?” Kingsley Shacklebolt gestured for Neville to begin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been working on these for over a month. I wanted to make sure I said the right thing so you know exactly how much I love you. What will be shocking to no one here, I'm sure, is that I couldn’t get the words out right. Hermione, I have loved you since I was a chubby first-year who was scared of his own shadow and couldn’t keep his toad under control. When you walked into my compartment on the Hogwarts Express, I expected to be laughed at or hexed; instead you sat down next to me, grabbed my hand and told me it was okay. You spent the rest of the train ride helping me find Trevor, and I was a goner.” A smattering of laughter went around the room at that. Hermione giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes before he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we both went back for our last year of school I was given the opportunity to get closer to you. You took pity on me and agreed to go out with me, and I’ve been doing my level best to keep you around since then. You’re beautiful, funny, and so brilliant. You brought my parents back to me, you stole my heart all those years ago, and I love you just as much now as I did then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Susan leaned forward, handing Hermione a handkerchief so she could dab the tears away. Sniffs were heard throughout the room. Taking a deep breath, Hermione squeezed Neville's hands. “You were my first friend, not just my first magical friend but the first friend I ever made. You have been there for me in one way or another, whether it be helping me into the boat on our first trip to Hogwarts or dealing with my breakdowns during healer training. You’ve never wavered in your loyalty to me. You’re an honourable man, Neville Longbottom. It took me far too long to see what was right in front of me, and I will work the rest of my life to be the best wife and friend you could ever need. Luna knew that we were meant for each other, and she was right; she always is. I couldn’t ask for a more patient, loving, forgiving partner to share my life with. You know how to make me laugh, you keep me calm, but most of all you love me exactly the way I need to be loved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>               Two Years Later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s perfect, love. Just like her mummy. You were amazing.” Neville leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. “I was a little nervous. I won’t lie. After hearing from Ron how Susan was during labour with Arthur and the absolute nightmare that Ginny went through when she had Scorp for Harry and Draco, I prepared for the worst.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione giggled as she stared down at their daughter sleeping in her arms. “We all know Draco thrives on drama, and Ginny told me it wasn’t as bad as he makes it seem. Let's decide on a name before everyone descends on us. We need to make a final decision on godparents as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville sighed as he caressed the dark little patch of hair on his daughter's head. “I think Harry and Susan should be godparents. You have to choose her name though.” Hermione moved slightly so Neville could sit on the bed next to her. “I don’t care what we name her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “Matilda Alice Longbottom. Matilda was my mother's middle name, and you know that's one of my favourite books. Your mother will be over the moon as well.” she leaned against Neville's side as he wrapped an arm around her. “I think she looks like a Matilda, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s perfect,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled up at him before returning her attention to the sleeping baby in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the best day of my life.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has followed, left kudos, and reviewed this story! I'm still in shock that anyone would follow my first real story! </p>
<p>I love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>